Juuni Taisen:Gaiden
by TheFictionMan21
Summary: Nezumi was the winner of the 12th Zodiac Tournament. But he was given a painful task of fulfilling "the one wish that must be granted". Despite all, he chose to forget. And he was able to sleep peacefully again. But, everyone has to wake up eventually, to something called...reality...
1. Chapter 1

Episode 00

Only one wish…

But, what should I do…

Filled with insecurity, Nezumi thinks at his one wish as he began to walk through the silent night streets of Tokyo city. Using his 100 paths technique, He began to go through each of the 12 warrior's wishes that he'd acquired during their temporary alliance.

Monkey: I don't make peace with people, I carry it with me…I choose to stop wars using the power of my words. I've been through many terrible things myself, as well, but even so, I still want to get along with everyone. I want to find happiness with everyone. Don't sell platitudes short, little boy ^^

Nezumi: To be honest, what you said still feels pretty lame to me. But nonetheless, I admired your dedication to your platitudes and your strong sense of righteousness.

Nezumi: But even so, Is it righteous for only the most righteous to be revived? Will she be happy when she knew that I only revived her? Maybe I should consider reviving all of them?

FLASHBACK

Chicken: Erm, confidence maybe, I don't really have a sense of who I am…all this time, I just followed orders and do what they want me to do. So I guess, I would want some pride for myself? A personal sense to know what's right and wrong? Something like that…

Horse: To be honest, I'm actually more afraid to lose than die. It's been a curse to me, But I've always envied those that have the talent to do things so effortlessly, and so calmly in everything they do.

Boar: A harem of course! As the heir to a historic household, I've always desired a life with over 3.5 billion gorgeous men. It's much more pleasurable than money!

Dog: I was a pre-school teacher. But long ago, because of a mistake I made at work. A kid ended up being sold to a pervert. But I got her back from the client, she had nowhere to go, so I took her in. My job now is to earn some money for her care.

Snake and Dragon: Money! Money! There's nothing you can't do if you've got money and there's nothing you can't buy if you've got money.

Snake: That's what my big bro said, but he doesn't really believe in the value of money that much. I don't think he believes in anything more but himself.

Dragon: That's what my little bro said, but money to him, is just another thing to be stolen. Nothing more than a mere game to him.

Rabbit: My wish is to be friends with everybody in this world! So, do you wanna be my friend?

Tiger: So I kept thinking after that… how the hell does he always know what's the right thing to do? what tactics did he used? And I was just sittin here, thinkin stuff like "bu" and michi" they didn't mean anything in the battlefield…but he was different, so my wish is…for me and him to…ya'know…Hey, are you even listening to me!

Ox: I would say Peace is what I truly wished for. And might I ask you one thing young man? What's your wish? What are you fighting for? And Living for?

Nezumi flashed through the wishes of the 12 warriors in a mental slideshow. He wanted to grant one of the warrior's wishes, but negative thoughts spurred right after he'd made a suggestion. He was scared that the decision he had made would curse him for his whole life. Thus, He was getting engulfed into the hell fires of his inner thoughts and beliefs. He started to lose his composure as countless bits of wishes from other voices slowly creeped into his mind.

He started to break. He was becoming nauseous and dizzy, as thoughts churned through his brain just like a grinder. He was sweating uncontrollably and began to hallucinate, his whole being was in pain mentally and physically.

Duodecuple: Have you chosen your wish, Warrior of the mouse?

Duodecuple appeared from behind…

Duodecuple: "I want to turn my one wish into a hundred" It can be like that, if you like. Although I don't believe…Even a hundred wishes are enough to satisfy a person's ambition.

Nezumi slowly lifts up his head, temporarily putting aside all of the mental chatter.

Nezumi: I've decided…

Nezumi: My one wish is to…

Nezumi: PLEASE LET ME FORGET! I DON'T HAVE ANY WISH I WANT TO HAVE GRANTED! PLEASE…LET ME FORGET ALL OF THIS!

Nezumi finally made his wish as he bursted out into tears.

Duodecuple: (smile) Okay, A wonderful wish, made from the bottom of your heart…So mote it be…

And finally, Nezumi has spoken his wish. He felt relieved and happy, as he no longer has to bear the curse of fulfilling the wishes of others, as well as the 12 warriors. He really wanted to help them, making them happy by granting them their wish. But some things, are just meant to be that way.

To forget, not hurting others or himself, not granting his own ideals or someone's ideals. An abstract wish, but it is for the best. Nezumi really can't handle the burden of granting even one of the warrior's wishes. Not even the monkey.

And so, Nezumi continued to go on about his daily life at school and slept with a happy smile. Like he doesn't want anything from the world, or others. He was completely free from all.

All he wanted to do right now was just to sleep…but, eventually everyone has to wake up…to REALITY.

Episode 01

Ding-dong-ding-dong

The school bells rang and echoed through the hallway. And the students were getting ready to leave. Nezumi-kun, who was still sleeping peacefully at his table, was unaware of the time and what's gone by. Aiko. One of his classmates and class president, decided to walk up to his table to wake him up.

Aiko: *knocks* Nezumi-kun, Nezumi-kun!

Nezumi: Heh? What time is it?

Aiko: *Sign* How long have you've been sleeping? School's over, everyone is going home.

Nezumi: Ah sorry, I overslept.

Aiko: Geez, you're always like that. Anyways, hurry up and pack up, the school bus is waiting for us.

Nezumi: Yes, Aiko-san!

Nezumi rushed through the locker room and packed up his things. Along the way, he started to think that the Juuni Taisen was all but just a dream. And it just ended, like it was just yesterday. Nothing remained, but only fragmented thoughts of the gruesome death battle. Not wanting to remember it again, Nezumi quickly shook his head and ran outside.

Aiko: You're behind 15 minutes late, Nezumi-kun!

Nezumi: Sorry Aiko-san, something came up.

Aiko: *Sign* you really need to be more responsible for yourself once in a while you know that…Now hurry up and get inside!

The students all gathered up in rows and went inside the school bus. They all got to their preferred seats, and when they've all settled down, the bus began to take off. Nezumi. as he stared through the afternoon sky, started to think to himself…

Nezumi: It's been like a dream…the juuni taisen…A battle where 12 warriors fight till the death, they were all noble warriors that I respect so deeply. But, competition is cruel. We can never expect the outcome of something for it is always unpredictable.

Nezumi: Those that are strong like the Ox, might one day end up as raw meat for the rabbits. Those that are righteous like the monkey might end up being killed by the unrighteous. Those that act on desires like the boar, snake and dragon might end up getting slaughtered first on the list. Those that are warm-hearted like the horse, might end up being killed by the cold-blooded ox. Those that cunning like the chicken, might end up being killed by her own gentleness. Those that are nurturing and caring towards their offspring like the dog and the sheep, might end up being swallowed by the ambitious chicken and the tiger. Nonetheless, I'd say there were a few warriors that I found special…

Nezumi shifts his head against the wall as he started to close his eyes…

Nezumi: Usagi, warrior of the rabbit. His past records are yet to be known. There has to be a reason why he wanted that wish. But then again, I'm glad I don't have to come in contact with him again. For he is the one that could've easily won the juuni taisen if it weren't for Miss Tiger. And Miss Tiger, she was the only one who had gotten her wish. For she did not participate to kill for honor, but to be acknowledged by whom she deemed righteous. I really wanted to talk more with her as well as the other warriors. But I don't think they'll be coming back to this world anytime soon…so I guess life is cruel after all…

Slowly, before finishing his sentence. Nezumi drifts off to a peaceful sleep once again.

Akari: *Sign* Class Prez, Nezumi-kun is sleeping again…

Aiko: It can't helped right? But that's how Nezumi-kun is…so calm and peaceful.

Akari: Eh? Do you hav a crush on Nezumi-kun?

Aiko: (blush) of course not!

Akari: Liar, liar, your face red all over!

Aiko: Stop it, Akari-kun!

Akari: *Blerk* Make me! Class Prez!

The continued to quarrel up the conversation along the journey. The sun was setting and it's almost reached night time. The students got off in groups, and headed back to their apartments and houses. They waved goodbye to each other as they headed off to their separate ways.

Aiko: See you tomorrow, Nezumi-kun. And don't be late!

Nezumi: Yes, yes, Class Prez.

Akari: See you later, Nezumi-kun.

Nezumi: Okay.

Along the way, Nezumi bought himself some street snacks as he went on his way home.

Nezumi: *nom* Mmn, yummy~ It's been a while since I had this!

As he walked through the lonely sidewalk. He watched as the nearby shops around him started to close one by one, the birds were returning home safely and the orange sky began to turn dark blue. "What a peaceful sight" he thought to himself.

But upon his journey, Nezumi began to felt something. Something strange was following him ever since he left the school bus. He immediately turned his head to look around, but nothing new can be found. But it's just there, watching him, just like fresh meat. And it was smiling. The presence grew stronger and stronger and he eventually felt it…

Nezumi: *drops food* What? What is this strange aura that I'm feeling? Whatever it is, its sending me huge shivers…it felt like, Usagi? No, it can't be, all the warriors are dead remember. But…why, who are you!

Nezumi: WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!

He shouted as he turned his head, but still, nothing could be seen except the neighbours cleaning up the sidewalk and the cats walking back home. Nezumi was shocked, he cautiously looked around and checked, but still, nothing of that strange entity can be found.

Nezumi: T-this must be my imagination hehehe, yup that's right…my imagination. I shouldn't be thinking about silly things anymore…I need to focus on my current life and my future studies hehe… It's okay, Nezumi-kun. It's all over.

Slowly as he began to walk again, the aura started to appear. This time even darker, and closer. The feeling of wanting him dead. The feeling of feasting upon his flesh while he was still raw. Nezumi's senses were tingling chaotically, and he immediately started running…

Nezumi: Shit! What the hell is this! I finally got out of all trouble, but now this!

As he ran, Nezumi saw a tight hiding spot near a dark alley. "That's the perfect escape route" he thought to himself. He immediately jumped right in and concealed himself there, to avoid the mysterious presence.

Nezumi: *pant pant* I think I should be fine here…

He thought to himself. Slowly, the presence began to fade farther and farther. And Nezumi was able to come out from his hiding spot safely. But little does he know, it was much nearer than he'd expected.

Nezumi: *whew* that was too close. But seriously, what the hell was that? It felt like the presence of the rabbit, ox or the tiger warrior. Nevermind, I should go home quickly before—

A hand gently pressed on his shoulder. The mysterious aura that's been hunting him down, was just right behind him. The aura exploded, and it paralyzed him. His legs were shaking nonstop and his body trembled with uncontrollable shivers. Nezumi-kun was too scared to look behind him at this point. But suddenly…A soft voice began to speak, and he could easily confirm that she's a female. But who?

?: Pardon me Mister, but may I ask you something?

Nezumi: A female voice? but who…I don't have time to care for all of this right? I'm literally going to die!

Nezumi: I'm sorry mom and dad, I should've studied harder for university and not spend time watching anime and manga all day!

?: Erm…Mister, you're shivering…are you okay? Do you need help?

Nezumi: Huh? What's this? What's with the current shift in drama? I'm not buying this, I'm really not!

Nezumi forcefully turned his head to face the aura that's been haunting him all this time, and little does he know, it was someone he knew and have gotten fond of…

Nezumi:*closed his eyes* HEY, LISTEN HERE! IF YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME, JUST DO IT ALREADY. I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY OR YOUR ASSISTANCE!

Sharyu: Oh, Nezumi-kun. Long time no see!

Nezumi: *opens eyes* WHAT! Y-YOU'RE…MISS SHARYU?

Sharyu: Yup ^^, you look like you've never seen me before…do you have a fever or something? I could help you out if you want?

Nezumi: B-b-b-b-but…why are you still here? Are you really the real monkey warrior? Are you really miss sharyu!

Sharyu: Of course I am, we formed an alliance before. Remember?

Nezumi: B-but how are you still alive? You were killed by Usagi? Turned into a zombie and—

Sharyu: Ah I see, so that's what happened…=w=

Nezumi: Don't act dumb!

Sharyu: Hmm, I can't particularly answer your question Nezumi-kun. But all I know is that…when I woke up, I was at my sacred mountain with my teachers. Mizaru, Iwazaru and Kikazaru. I'm not sure how, but they were super happy to see me~

Nezumi: Huh? U mean you don't know why you're alive?

Sharyu: Yeap~…But really, Usagi turned me into a zombie? Unforgivable! I thought he was on our side! I even trusted him to form our alliance!

Nezumi: Nope, absolutely impossible!

Nezumi: *Signs in relief* well, it's nice to see you again…

They started walking together on their way back…

Sharyu: So, how are you Nezumi-kun? It's been so long, I think you've grown taller~

Nezumi: Nope, still the same…and why did you sneak up on me like a stalker. I literally thought you were going to kill me.

Sharyu: Ah…I'm deeply sorry for that Nezumi-kun, the new GPS that I just bought malfunctioned all of a sudden, and I was lost at this area. I tried to call for help but no one was around. And then saw you, I tried to call you, but you kept on running and running and running. So I chased you. And I must say, it was good exercise~

Nezumi: Exercise? More like monkey rape to me ==

Nezumi: So Miss Sharyu, currently you don't have a place to stay right? You can stay at my place if you want.

Sharyu: Ah thank you Nezumi-kun, but wouldn't it trouble your family and siblings?

Nezumi: It's okay, their normally out having fun with their friends ==

Sharyu: I see, well its fine as long as it's okay with you.

After walking for a while, they finally arrived home, and the sun had completely set. The weather turned dark blue, the streetlights were flickering along with the insects that buzzed around it, and a dim door light can be seen at Nezumi's house. It an auto-light that opens up each time when the sky is almost dark. Nezumi's house was small, with a simple design. For years, he had lived here peacefully with his family. The neighbors were friendly, the surroundings were cool and warm, covered with fresh green foliages. It has not much noise and it's quiet. The perfect place for quiet people like Nezumi-kun. Nothing could seem to go wrong.

They both went in and found out that the house was empty because Nezumi-kun normally cooks his own dinner. Sort of…

Nezumi: *Sign* I guess they're out again~

Nezumi: Make yourself at home Miss-Sharyu… I'll cook us something to eat.

Sharyu: Allow me Nezumi-kun ^^

Nezumi: Huh?

Sharyu: Well, I've always liked cooking for others. It just makes me so happy that people love what I prepare. I have a boyfriend, so I know how that feels. I guess I'll return to him soon since I'm back from the war. It's been so long, I can't wait to see him ^^

Nezumi: *smiles* Yea, I'm sure he would…

Sharyu opens up the fridge. Only to find out, that it is bombarded with cheese crackers, leftover cup ramen, potato chips, soda pop, and gummy bears. The only real foods Nezumi had, were takeovers from other restaurants. It immediately flipped on Sharyu's mother-caring mode.

Sharyu: Nezumi-kun… *blank stare*

Nezumi: Huh?

Sharyu: You're a student! You should eat more nutritious meals!

Nezumi: Heh? But I do this all the time, it's no big deal.

Sharyu: No, It's a big deal. A really really big deal. A super really big deal. Junk foods causes all sorts of sicknesses and bad symptoms to your body, and it has additives too. I'm not saying you can't eat them, but do eat them occasionally. And you even have lots of nice ingredients here!

Sharyu: Geez, I can't imagine what would happen to you if I didn't visit you today…anyways Nezumi-kun, can you teach me how to use your kitchen?

Nezumi: Yes, Miss Sharyu…

Sharyu picked out some carrots, potatoes, onions, garlic, leak and a piece of meat cutting to prepare a feast for them. She used to prepare delicious meals for his boyfriend so she was highly skilled not only on fights, but on the cooking aspect as well.

Within minutes, Nezumi could smell the aromatic scents of foods coming out from the pan. She was making a stew filled with potatoes, carrots and finely chopped leak. On the other hand, she was making a big juicy steak filled with French fries and mushroom sauce. She thoroughly used every part of the ingredients, so that nothing could go to waste. Her technique was flawless and perfect. Nezumi just stood there with silence, watching her…with complete awe. And a hungry stomach.

Nezumi: Your boyfriend sure is one lucky guy to have you around, Miss Sharyu!

Sharyu: *blush* thank you Nezumi-kun…but you're still young, so you've got to eat more foods that contained more nutrients. It's good for your body and for your school life as well, don't you wanna score huge grades on your tests *eyes shines brightly*

Nezumi: Yes, yes =w=

Afterwards, dinner is served. They both took their seats and sat down across the table.. Nezumi saw the color and the texture of the steak, it was golden brown and was cooked to perfection. And the aromatic scent of the stew really gets the appetite craving for more. His mouth began salivating, and his pupils widened with desire. They gave thanks, and began to dive into their delicious meals…

Sharyu: You can have seconds if you want, I made a lot and –

Nezumi: *bites* This is so delicious Miss Sharyu! It's the best thing I've ever tasted in my whole life!

Sharyu: Okay, okay, but eat slowly. You'll choke yourself!

Nezumi: Nevermind that, this food is so delicious I could die happy without- *face became purple*

Sharyu: NEZUMI-KUN!

Sharyu immediately took out a bottle of mineral water from her backpack. She always had a backup plan in mind, and gave it to the choking Nezumi-kun. He took big gulps of the cool sparkling liquid, and felt the food began to wash down into his stomach. Hopefully, he didn't choke himself, because he was really suffocating. And he began to went back to normal.

Sharyu: *Signs in relief* Geez, you almost scared me right there…

Nezumi: I'm sorry, but the food was just too good!

Sharyu: *Sign* Anyways, please don't kill yourself eating. You're suppose to enjoy your meals, not kill yourself with it

Nezumi: Yes, Miss Sharyu.

Nezumi: Speaking of which, since you're here. Then that means…the other warriors must'hv been revived as well.

Sharyu: Heh? I'm not quite sure myself but if that were to happen…

Thinks of the boar and the rabbit. She started to make a serious expression.

Sharyu: We'll be back to square one again...

Nezumi: Hmm you're right, they may end up taking the same pattern all over again despite having memories of it…they may have to kill-

Sharyu: *slams table* THEN WE MUST STOP THEM BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!

Nezumi: *stares in shocked*

Sharyu: I really don't want to experience it again…the war…I don't want to see them kill each other again…it pains me a lot…*started crying*

Nezumi: *thinks back of their deaths*…

Nezumi: I understand…

Sharyu: Nezumi-kun?

Nezumi: It's true, that my worse nightmare had just appeared again…and that is…the wishes of the other warriors…True, the juuni taisen has ended…but it was just like a dream that I had yesterday. And now, when I've woke up…I found out that it's not like a dream that I can simply ignore and forget. It became an experience. And it's an ongoing curse.

Nezumi: So…I'll definitely help you Miss Sharyu. I help you search for them and make sure they won't commit the same curse all over again!

Sharyu: *nods with a smile* yes, Nezumi-kun!

They continued to chat as they ate their dinner. And somewhere inside, Nezumi was a little glad that they came back to life again. The only thing now is…whether they would repeat the same mistakes, to end up as they were once before, or to change based on what they've experienced.

After dinner, they washed up the plates and tidied up the kitchen. Sharyu decided to mop the floor a little, because it looks like it hasn't been cleaned up for days. Having done that, they went upstairs to continue their discussion…

They opened up the door to Nezumi's room. The room space was small, because all this time he slept alone. Manga comics from various anime and outdated hobby-con magazines were scattered everywhere on the floor with a little black play console. On his desk, there was a laptop and a study lamp, and the surroundings were filled with potato chips and coke cans.

Sharyu: OMG! What is this place!

Nezumi: Erm…my room?

Sharyu: How do you even study around this dump Nezumi-kun! Look at all this, no wonder you're sleeping all day! The distractions are everywhere !

Nezumi: Hmph, It's my room! ==

Sharyu: I should clean them up for you tomorrow…But, I think I should have some sleep first…I'm exhausted for the day *yawns*

She pulled out some clothes and some house items from her backpack. She wanted to change, so she asked Nezumi to go out for awhile. Girls need their privacy~

Nezumi: Geez, what is she thinking. It's my room…I could just look the other way.

Sharyu: Okay, I'm finished~

Sharyu changed into some casual home wear and laid out a huge sleeping bag on the floor. She also took out some mineral water bottles and placed them nicely on his study desk. Before that, she had threw away all the coke cans and the snack wrappers to a recycling bag. And the desk felt clean all of a sudden.

Nezumi: Wow, amazing!

Sharyu: I'll clean the rest tomorrow~

Nezumi: Yes...and you can take my bed if you want. Ya'know, I could just sleep on the floor. It's no big deal…I don't want to be called not a gentlemen or what not.

Sharyu: Ah thank you Nezumi-kun, but it's okay, I'm not quite comfortable sleeping in another person's bed.

Nezumi: Okay…

Sharyu: *adjusts her sleeping bag* Anyways, let's call it a day shall we?

Nezumi: you're right, I was getting tired too…A lot of things really happened today. *yawns*

Nezumi flicked off the lights, and jumped off to his comfty bed. He didn't even bother changing his clothes. Just took off his tie. They slept under the illumination of the cool moonlight, it was peaceful and quite entrancing. Some noises can be heard from the outside, but it was not that loud.

Sharyu: Nezumi-kun, can I ask you something?

Nezumi: Sure.

Sharyu: This may seem uncomfortable, but do you have a wish in mind when you joined the juuni taisen?

Nezumi: *Signs* you're asking the same question like the Ox warrior…

Sharyu: Heh? Ushii no senshi? The genius slaughteror of the battlefield? But how did you even meet him without getting killed?

Nezumi: I used my 100 paths technique, and I was in alliance with the Ox warrior in one of them.

Sharyu: That's so cool, I wish I had an ability just like yours. Maybe if I know what's coming I could-

Nezumi: Don't even bother…

Sharyu:*stares at Nezumi*

Nezumi: While others may think that it's a gift…I think that it was something more…like a curse.

Nezumi: The wishes of others, the wishes of the other warriors, they were all screaming inside my head. I did not know which and what to grant. And yet, I was given that painful task.

Nezumi: To be honest, my first thought was to bring you back to life. But then again, would it even be fair if I only brought you back? Just because I liked your way of thinking? I could bring back the other warriors as well…But I'm just scared…scared of all of you…

Nezumi: *closed his eyes* So I chose to forget…to be free from everything. I thought that was it…but after today, I guess we have a lot of work to do now *smiles*

Sharyu: Oh I see…but Nezumi-kun…I think you made the right choice.

Nezumi: What do you mean?

Sharyu: It was hard for me too…but if I had won, I wouldn't even know what to do with the wish. I could revive the other warriors…but then, I would throw away my wish for world peace. And if I wished for world peace, I would throw away the lives of the noble warriors that died fighting what they've truly wished for. But to forget, to be free from the opinions of others and to relieve yourself from the pain that you kept on carrying. A wise choice indeed, I wouldn't have thought of it myself.

Nezumi: *silent*

Sharyu: *yawns* But then again, nothings really changed at all, hasn't it~

Nezumi: …Yeap…

Nezumi: Oh by the way Miss Sharyu, I'm curious about what's your real name?

Sharyu: It's Misaki. Misaki Yuki~

Sharyu: What's yours Nezumi-kun? Nezumi-kun…

Right after Nezumi heard her real name, he fell asleep.

Sharyu: Ah, I guess you really are a huge sleep lover aren't you.

Sharyu: Good night to you, Nezumi-kun~

Sharyu zipped up her sleeping bag and adjusted to a comfortable sleeping position. As she looked up the ceiling, she thought to himself…

Sharyu: I surely hope I could convince the other warriors…but would I even be enough to make a difference. Boar, Chicken, Dog, Rabbit, Horse, Sheep, Snake, Dragon, Tiger, and the Ox warrior.

Thoughts of insecurity began to bombard her mind. She remembered it so clearly that only a few accepted her alliance, but the only ones who followed her until the end was Nezumi-kun. Thus, her plan for a peaceful alliance was another failure.

Sharyu: *cleched her fists* There's no time to be even thinking about that! It's a choice that I made and I swear…I will do it…

Sharyu: Even if it kills me again…

On the next episode: A chicken does not die in a meat cleaver, for it will become a proud phoenix. A dog is not only a mongrel, but a raging canine! **I assume everyone knows what would happen?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

Next morning…

The sun shining brightly, and the birds was singing joyfully above the trees. The clouds were forming shapes that compliments the deep blue sky.

A gentle breeze started blowing by, into the windows of the simple house.

It blew into the cheeks of Sharyu. Who was still sleeping peacefully under the comfort of her sleeping bag. Nezumi was sleeping peacefully too, it felt like he was in total unison with his bed.

The warming heat of the sun shines through their room just like a warm glow. It was comfortable and they were at peace. But then again, are they?

…..

Sharyu: Huh? Where am I?

Sharyu started walking on a mysterious dark plain. Nothing was to be seen nor to be heard. She was at a place of pure emptiness. But she had a bad feeling, it's like there's something waiting for her upfront. But she did not know why.

Determined to continue. She placed both her hands to her chest and proceeded with caution.

Sharyu: I don't know what that feeling is…but I'm ready to face it!

She thought to herself. As she continued on the dark path. She could see something upfront, it was an object. But it was still too far and fuzzy, so she walked even closer for a clear view. It was a brown door made out of rigged wood, its scars carved out from of the hell fires of war. Reminiscing for the past, she began to touch the ridges of the wood and felt for it.

Sharyu: Poor thing, you must have been through a lot…a lot of pain.

Sharyu: Don't worry, I will definitely save you!

Filled with even more confidence, she turned the doorknob and headed on to what's beyond.

But little does she know, it was something so horrifying, that even after all the times she's been through, she still wouldn't be able to cope with it.

She turned the door knob and went inside…

Sharyu:*stares*

Beyond her sight lies the dead bodies of those that she couldn't save nor help, the people, the citizens, the animals, and the children, from all countries. Her body was paralyzed, and shackled up with fear. It was eating her inside out. And nothing could save her.

She immediately dropped to her knees and begged it to stop, but the scene just grew darker and darker. She saw people cutting each other's throats, and children getting chopped off, as they dine on their blood with a happy grin. Families getting slaughtered like bulls and sold off to other countries for money. And all the peace treaties she had made, be broken off into a huge chaotic war.

She heard the sound of black guns and smelled the scent of silver gunpowder. She couldn't handle it, she wanted it to end, so she ran quickly to what's upfront. And found a quiet place to rest.

Sharyu: Why are you letting me see all this…WHY!

At the peak of her cry, she saw something. Someone she knew was standing in front of her.

Boyfriend: Sharyu…

Sharyu: Darling, is that you?

Boyfriend: *hugs her* Yes…

Sharyu: I missed you a lot!...

Boyfriend: Me too, and it's okay…it's all over. I'm here for you…

Sharyu: *started to smile*

But suddenly, she heard a loud gunshot…

She looked everywhere from left to right, but the source was nowhere to be found. She felt that it pierced something, but what?

Only to find out, that it was her boyfriend's heart. And he dropped dead on her lap.

Sharyu: *stares in shock*…No…No…this cannot be happening!

Sharyu: *shakes his boyfriend* YOU'RE SLEEPING RIGHT? PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE SLEEPING! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE! WE'RE GOING TO GET MARRIED, REMEMBER?!

She continued to shake his body. But he was just gone, blood was slowly flowing out from her hands, and scattered everywhere on the floor.

She also saw the other warriors, dead before her eyes, and her family and her friends as well. She couldn't save anyone, and she broke down mentally and physically.

Streams of the blood began to form into hands of the fallen, they started dragging her down with them. And they were screaming with agony and pain, "save me" "save me" they continued to beg.

And Sharyu was pushed beyond her limit of what she could handle. She struggled to break free, but they kept on dragging her down and down. Into nothingness.

Until the point, they began to rip off her flesh and dine on it.

Sharyu: PLEASE END ALL OF THIS! I CAN'T HANDLE IT ANYMORE! I CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE OF THIS! SOMEONE, SAVE ME!

Nezumi: SHARYU!

Snapped. As Nezumi's voice echoed through her ears.

It completely shattered the bad illusion that she was having. Just like glass.

Nezumi was placing his hands firmly beside her shoulders. It felt warm, and relieving. Because she really needed someone to be by her side right now. The weight of her dream was too much, that she couldn't bear alone.

Sharyu: Nezumi-kun?

Nezumi: It's fine, you just had a bad dream.

Sharyu: Yes…*rests at his chest*

Nezumi: H-hey, what are you doing? You have a boyfriend!

Sharyu: I know…but please let me rest here for awhile…

Her voice was weak and faint. Thus, he allowed her to rest.

Nezumi didn't know what dream she had, but it was something not worth talking about. He could see her T-shirt covered up with sweat and her whole body felt just like ice.

They stood there silent for a while…under the gentle warmth of the morning sky.

Later on…

Sharyu: Nezumi-kun, are you done with the books?

Nezumi: Yes Ma'am, and since when did I sign up for this. ==

Sharyu: Well, you have to take the responsibility for yourself once in a while~

Nezumi: What a drag…

They both were cleaning up the room. Nezumi was assigned to pick up all the scattered magazines and placed them back to the shelf while Sharyu was vacuuming the leftover dust from the floor.

After cleaning it for a while, the room was nice and sparkly again. And Nezumi now know how bad of a mess he can made from his own laziness, as he was sapped from all the work.

Nezumi: It's a nightmare. *lays on bed*

Sharyu: Hehe, have you learned your lesson?

Nezumi: Absolutely…==

Sharyu: Anyways, today I'll be heading off to continue on my journey~

Nezumi: Oh I see, so what do plan to do now?

Sharyu: Hmm, I'm not quite sure. But I heard that the government got themselves a new pacifist now. And I must say, she's really doing an even better job than me. And I don't see any wars at the moment, so I guess I'll go back to my boyfriend's place for now.

Nezumi: But don't you want a job?

Sharyu: *scratches head* Ehehehe, that may be the only thing that's bugging me right now. Maybe I'll get to do pastries at a bakery shop.

Nezumi: No way, you make pastries! Can I try some!

Sharyu: Haha don't worry, I'll make some for you another day.

Nezumi: it's a promise though~

Nezumi: And why don't we grab breakfast? I need to go to school soon, or my class prez is going to kill me again.

Sharyu: Okay, Nezumi-kun ^^

And so, they went out to the door and grabbed some breakfast from a nearby store. After that, they waved goodbye to each other…as they went on their separate ways…

Ring-ring-ring-ring!

Rang the small alarm clock. It has the form of a red rooster covered with a tint of green. Which reminded of…

*Thump* a hand suddenly stopped the continuous screaming of the sound, and lets out a huge yawn.

Niwatori: *yawns* what day is it...

Niwatori no senshi (the warrior of the chicken). She woke up just like a new born baby. Her green hair was scattered along with strands of bunches, and her mouth was covered with drool.

She stretched her arms above her head as she slowly moved her body side to side. A morning stretch routine for the rooster.

Niwatori: Mmn, what a nice weather~

Niwatori: but ouch…my head hurts…

She gently massaged her forehead. The spot where it was stabbed by the Ox warrior. She still remembered it so clearly, like it was just yesterday.

She had the "One man army" to her advantage. And yet it was powerless, before the might of the genius slaughterer.

She slowly got off her bed, and went to the bathroom.

She brushed her teeth with some peachy toothpaste and started to do a cooling mask for her facial treatment. Beauty is a must for the chicken warrior. Just like how she clothed herself during the juuni taisen.

She opened up the shower and began to soak herself with the warming waters of the tub. She laid there silent, visualizing all the things that had happened…

Niwatori: I'm back again…but how? I remember I was having a fight with Ushii no senshi and I was killed. But, why am I back here…

Niwatori: Is this a dream…no…I think it's real…I can feel the warm waters soaking up my skin, and I could feel the coolness of the facial mask too. And I could even smell the scent of the soap.

Niwatori: But…there's just one thing I want to confirm…

Decided to do a small test of pinching herself.

Niwatori: OUCH! THAT HURTS!

Niwatori: Okay, I'm really back…=w=

Finishing the bath. She wrapped herself up with a dry towel, and went outside to her mirror.

She gently blow dried her hair with a medium heat, and arranged her hair bunches back to normal. She later on tied a braid to the right side of her bangs, which compliments her hairstyle just perfectly.

After all that has happened, she decided to head outside to take a breather. But as she opened up her clothing closet…she found that her worse enemy has just returned.

And that is, the choice to make good decisions.

Within the closet hangs a wide selection of clothing. And she was having a rough time picking out the right ones. She might wear a casual red dress, but is it too bright? A white top and pair of shorts, but is it too normal? Her original battle costume…

It's just too revealing!

But after struggling for a while, she finally chose the outfit that she wore last time. A red casual business woman uniform. And she went outside to take a breather.

There was a huge traffic outside. And she could hear the annoying sound of cars honking each other and battling for road cuts.

There was even police in front of the traffic, and they seemed to be struggling to calm down the crowd.

Everyone was rushing on their way back home. Because it's a Sunday~

Niwatori: AH! I CAN'T CALM MYSELF HERE!

She looked around for somewhere quiet and found a grocery store, just up ahead. She decided to head there for her rest.

She went in to the store and bought some snacks, along with a bottle of coke. And she sat there scrolling her phone by the resting area.

Niwatori: *thinks* It's been quite a while ever since the war ended…and I never got to know who the winner was. But I sure hope it's me though…

Niwatori: *Signs* Maybe I should take part in the next juuni taisen? Or maybe not?

Niwatori: Ah! It's so hard to choose!

She continued to sip her coke as she scrolled down the internet for new updates.

Niwatori: Wow, I didn't know they released the new Iphone already! I must buy it! *checks purse*

Niwatori: Heh! This is all I had left?!

Niwatori: *Sobs* This is bad, now I need to find a job too…But, I'm not good at doing anything besides killing and deceiving people!

Niwatori: *rams her head at the table* GOD, PLEASE SAVE ME!

A clerk at the counter heard her cry and continuous nagging. She decided to help her and went to her seat.

Clerk: Erm…Pardon me Miss, but are you interested in working at a maid café?

Niwatori:*Slowly lifts up her head* Heh? Maid café?

Clerk: Yes!*hands her the poster*

Niwatori: "Maid Wonderland"?

Clerk: Yes, it's a new café that opened up just a few days ago. It's still in the process of hiring more people. The owner of this café was a rich man that lived in England, he had already opened up 42 maid cafes across the globe and all of them are super famous! The café has a very high pay too~

Niwatori: That's so amazing, I'll take it!

Clerk: I know right! I'll help you call them right away!

Niwatori: *blush* But…I'm not good at something…

Clerk: Heh? You can't back out on this now!

Niwatori: I-I know, but I'm really not good at…making suggestions…I'm afraid the customers won't like it and I'll get fired!

Clerk: *firmly pressed her shoulder* I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!

Niwatori: You're so positive!

In the end, she decided to take the job. She walks out the store and followed up the address.

She called up a cab to fetch her. And within few minutes, she had reached the café.

It was a huge café, and there were even seats on the outside. Niwatori started to panic a little. She wasn't sure she was up to the job. Because for a huge place like this, the requirements are normally high.

But despite that, she's still determined to take up the challenge. She clenched her fists and went in…

*Ring-Ring*

She pushed the golden handlebars as she went inside the luxurious room.

The ceiling was dimmed with romantic lights, and the tables were all aligned perfectly across the room. There were some art pieces and photos of the café, hanging up on the reddish brown walls. And it has a vintage feel to it.

There's also a section where you could take pictures with your favored maid girl. And a section for the children as well.

Niwatori stared with amazement. It was such a complete café. Everything was just there. And it followed up to the name perfectly. "Maid Wonderland".

Seconds after she went in, a young girl with cute cat ears started walking up to her…

Maid: Welcome back, master~

Niwatori: O-Oh hello!

Maid: What would you want for today? Or do you just want…me?

Niwatori: *blush* Erm…I'm here to apply for the job.

Maid: Oh, so you're going to be one of us now? Yay!

Niwatori: Yes, and can you show me where the manager is?

Maid: Of course, she's just right over there *points upstairs*

Niwatori: Thank you ^^…

Niwatori walked upstairs.

She was surprised that this café even have a second floor. And it looked exactly like the first. Expectations were getting higher and higher, and Niwatori started to doubt if she's able to handle such pressure.

And finally, she found the manager.

She was drinking on some red wine by the wine section. She was a beautiful woman at her 20's, and she was wearing a black business suit. Her hair was black, with a tied ponytail hanging until her chest area. She had a pair of deep blue eyes, like the ocean. But her eyes showed nothing more, but sorrow for his boyfriend.

Her face was red from all of the drinking. Nonetheless, she was drunk. Her drink addiction was similar to the tiger warrior, but she was even worse. And she laid there drowsing off with a happy face.

Slowly, Niwatori tried to approach her. But she showed nothing more except the face of a drunkard. She was slowly losing confidence.

Boss: Shit, why did he dumped me? Am I not good enough for him? That stupid bastard!

Niwatori interrupted…

Niwatori: Erm, manager? Can I get a job here?

Boss: Yea, yea…do whatever you want…

Niwatori: *shocked* B-but…do I need to fill in an application form or something? An interview?

Boss: Nha fuck those things, you get hired when I said you're hired hehe…

The boss slowly got off her chair and walked up to Niwatori…

She tipped her index finger under her chin and gave a sly grin. Like she wants her. She was quite close to her, so she could feel her hot breath pulsating through all her pores.

And it stinks…

Niwatori: *blush* M-manager!

Boss: You can call me Kyouko, and starting from today…you're all mine!

Kyouko started to harass her cheeks as she seductively stroked her hair. She started to trace her finger from neck to bottom.

But before reaching the **** Niwatori immediately interrupted her…

Niwatori: K-k-kyouko-san, I think you're drunk…why don't we take a rest at the couch. H-here's my phone number. You can call me if anything-

Kyouko: *touched her lips* Shhh…you're being too loud.

Kyouko: But you're quite cute aren't ya, why don't I give you a little kiss? *whispers to her ear*

Niwatori: W-WHAT, A KISS?

Kyouko locked her cheeks into a kiss position as she slowly moved her glossy lips close to hers. It was getting closer and closer, she could feel her hot breath arching in.

She tried to move without rejecting her too much, but Kyouko got her cheeks locked up in a helpless position. And when their lips almost touched…

Niwatori: PLEASE STOP THIS! KYOUKO-SAN!

Without even flinching, she pushed her towards a table.

Her head hit the table hard and she immediately fainted. Luckily, there was no blood. For stars and twinkles were the only things she could see.

Niwatori frozed, as she watched her on the ground. Her pupils widened up with fear and she couldn't even talk. She'd never expect such events to happen for just a mere job application.

She just came here to apply for the job.

She looked around, but luckily there was no one. But there was a constant fear inside of her, like she's going have a severe life sentence in jail.

She slowly moved towards the fainted manager like a robot. And placed her shivering hands to her shoulder, and started to confirm if she's alive.

Niwatori: *pokes* Uhm, Kyouko-san…I know I shouldn't be asking this but…are you okay?

Kyouko: *muttering random language and giggling*

Niwatori: *sobs* I'M DEEPLY SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT…IT'S JUST MY SELF-DEFENSE MECHANISM WHEN PEOPLE TRY TO SEXUALLY HARASS ME!

?: There you are, manager. Geez, I was looking for you the entire time! You shouldn't be drinking at an hour like this!

A coarse voice spoke from behind. And Niwatori's whole body immediately shrinked up like a hermit crab. She was so scared, she didn't even want to glance at that person.

She could hear the footsteps coming closer and closer. As well as her life sentence in jail. She thought to herself…

The unknown person finally arrived at the scene, it was not clear, but he was carrying a plastic bag filled with food stocks. And he was now standing beside the shivering chicken warrior.

?: *Tch* damn it manager, could you at least act like a manager for just one day!

?: And this must be the new employee, hey you…

Niwatori: *took a big gulp*….m-m-m-m-me?

?: Yea you, who else am I talking too?

"I'm going to get in trouble", "I'm going to get into trouble", "I'm going to get into trouble" was all her head has to mutter. She wouldn't even dare move a muscle.

?: Hey, I'm talking to you…and why do look sick…there's a nearby hospital just around the corner of this café .

Niwatori: (*I hear nothing, I see nothing, I feel nothing, I'm at peace with myself, this is all an illusion. I'm a **Zen** **Niwatori**.)

?: Hey, can you hear me? *touched her shoulder*

Niwatori immediately exploded out of her meditation state…She looked up at the mysterious person and begged for mercy.

Niwatori: I'M DEEPLY SORRY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! SHE DRANK TOO MUCH AND TRIED TO TAKE MY FIRST KISS AWAY! I SWEAR I WAS INNOCENT! I DON'T WANNA GO TO JAIL!

Niwatori: *paused* Oh…..

?: *paused* you are…..

?: N-N-NIWATORI NO SENSHI!

Niwatori: D-D-DOTSUKU-SAN!

Dotsuku: WHAT! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!

Niwatori: SAME QUESTION! WHY ARE YOU HERE!

Dotsuku: DON'T DIFFUSE MY QUESTION WITH YOUR QUESTION!

Niwatori: SAME HERE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!

Dotsuka: OH, BUT I'M STILL ALIVE. WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT!

Kyouko: Nannynanny-bubu…teehehehehehehe…

They both looked at the drunkard manager and paused…

Dotsuku: Hmph, if you're looking for a fight I'd say you better participate in the next juuni taisen tournament. Cuz I'm outta that business already.

Niwatori: Heh?

Dotsuku: I work here as a full time chef now, to earn a living for my daughter. I started working here since yesterday, cuz it got a high pay. I ain't got time for your silly fights anymore.

Dotsuku placed the stocks on the table and started to pull up the drunken manager. He took caution, not to wake her up as he gently placed her on a resting couch.

She was sleeping peacefully like a baby and was drooling a lot, so Dotsuku wiped it out with a table cloth.

Seconds later, her face began to swell and became purple. And she instantly bursted out vomit everywhere!

Dotsuku: DAMN IT! MANAGER!

Dotsuku: Oh my god, this is what happened every time she drinks beyond her quota…EVERY TIME! ==

Dotsuku: Hey you, don't just stand there. Come help me out!

Niwatori: M-me?

Dotsuku: Of course! You work here now right? Now come help me!

Niwatori: Yes…

They both tended the sick manager at the couch.

Dotsuku held up a blue bucket for her continuous vomit as Niwatori gently pats her on the back. Dotsuku didn't expect to see her again. Nor will he ever want to, because he had quite a grudge on Niwatori for breaking his face during the war. He even gave her the "One Man Army" and she still betrayed him!

But nonetheless, they both have something to tend to for now…and that is…

Kyouko: *BLAAARK*

Dotsuku: Manager, how long are you going to keep vomiting!

Kyouko: I-I'm fine…I just need some love- *BLAAARK*

Dotsuku: If it weren't for my daughter, I wouldn't even sign up for this!

Kyouko: *pats the annoyed dotsuku* It's okay Dotsuku-kun…I know you love me, and I love you too…*BLAARRK*

Dotsuku: I DON'T LOVE YOU AND I DON'T EVEN INTEND TO!

Niwatori: Uhm…Kyouko-san, I don't think you should talk too much…you really need some rest.

Kyouko: *looks at niwatori* Oh, you're the cutie…what's your name by the way?

Niwatori: It's Niwatori, you can also call me Ryoka. Ryoka Niwa ^^

Kyouko: Oh I see…I guess I'll call you…Tori-chan~ hehehehehe

Niwatori: Y-yes Kyouko-san…I'll work hard from now on *agreed forcefully*

Kyouko: *pats her head and messed up her hair* Hehehe, work hard from now on okay? Tori-chan~ *BLAARRK*

Niwatori: Ah Kyouko-san *continues to pat her back*

Dotsuku: This is not stopping anytime soon. ==

After tending the sick manager for the whole afternoon, it was finally time for closing and night time arrived sooner that they expected.

They managed to get a grab car to send Kyouko back to her home safely. She was still a bit drowsy, so she tried to flirt with the driver a little, ignoring the fact that the driver was already married. She popped out the window and waved them goodbye as she left.

Niwatori and Dotsuku was standing there confused by the fact of how she had gotten to be the manager of this huge café. Regardless of why, it was time to go home.

They decided to head back together…

Dotsuku: *Signs* my arms are falling apart, and I still need to cook for my daughter! ==

Niwatori: Mine too, I was only applying for the job and I never expected it to be this hard. I can't even imagine what would happen when I work here tomorrow.

Dotsuku: Nhaa, you can put that aside. The job's quite easy…she's the one that's hard! ==

Niwatori: *giggles* It's true!

Dotsuku: H-hey why are you laughing, is it so funny?

Niwatori: No it's not that, I'm just laughing about the two of us…

Dotsuku: Huh? What the hell do you mean? You're creeping me out!

Niwatori: *giggles* I mean…we're both warriors right? And we never knew why we're still alive. True. I've did a lot of bad things to you in the past and I've even betrayed you.

Dotsuku: Hmph, so I guess you still remember huh…

Dotsuku: In the end, I really trusted you and I even gave you the "One-man-army" for your advantage. *slaps face with palm* I should'hv ripped you into shreds back then.

Niwatori: But you didn't ^^ and you were eventually going to kill me right? When I don't have any further use for you?

Dotsuku: *Signs* well, that's true…

Niwatori: *smiles at the scenery* you know when you died. I was killed by the Ox warrior as well~

Dotsuku: Huh! Ushii no senshi?! But I gave you the one man army? Isn't that enough!

Niwatori: Nope, I was completely slaughtered…it took no more than a few seconds.

Dotsuku: IT'S BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE IT, BAKA! *hardly slaps her head*

Niwatori: Ouch it hurts, Dotsuku-san!

Dotsuku: Of course it hurts! *Tch* even my adopted daughter is smarter than you!

Niwatori: Huh? Adopted?

Dotsuku: It's a long story...don't bother…

Niwatori: *giggles* But, were still the same…right?

Dotsuku: Sort of the same. And don't even begin to compare me to you! We're different!

Niwatori: Yes, yes. Dotsuku-san~

Dotsuku: Anyways, aren't you going home? It's getting late and I won't care if something bad happens to you. ==

Niwatori: Later on, I need to touch up some things that Kyouko-san listed me to buy.

Dotsuku: Oh okay, then…goodbye.

Niwatori: WAIT!

Dotsuku: Huh? What do you want again?

Niwatori: Erm…I very sorry, about that time…when I pulled off your face. But, I've got no choice…It was for the win and-

Dotsuku: Stop blabbering about it, it's not a big deal anymore. *walks away*

Niwatori: B-But don't you want to have your revenge? Don't you want to kill me?

Dotsuku: *Signs* BAKA! As I said, I'm done with killing. I've got a job to do now, and I must do it for the sake of her. I won't forgive you for what you did back then, but I won't hold a grudge against you…

Niwatori: Dotsuku-san, I think you've become rather complex recently. =w=

Dotsuku: *growls* you're so annoying. Anyways, I'm already done with all those stuff. The Juuni Taisen, the kills, and the business. All of them are meaningless…

Dotsuku: I've finally gotten a nice job now, and I've got more free time to take care of her. We're living peacefully and no one could bother us.

Dotsuku continued to walk away…

Niwatori: *thinks about what he said* Oh…

Dotsuku: NIWATORI!

Niwatori: *snaps* Y-yes, Dotsuku-san!

Dotsuku: *Glanced back at her* work starts at 7 in the morning, and don't be late! Or else I'll really kill you!

Dotsuku: Bye. *waved and go on*

Niwatori: YES, DOTSUKU-SAN!

Niwatori: THANK YOU, DOTSUKU-SAN! *Bows*

The moment she raised up her head, Dotsuku left without a trace. But before he left, he flashed a subtle smile.

Niwatori: I guess he left…

Niwatori: Okay~…time to buy the things for work tomorrow. *checks list*

Niwatori: Let's see, maid uniform, cute ribbon, gloves, cat ears, beer, beer, beer, beer…HEH!

Scrolls down the rest of the list. She found nothing but beer.

Niwatori: Erm…I wonder why Kyouko-san loves alcohol this much.

Niwatori: But nevermind, I should just buy them~

Niwatori skipped her way into the mall as she whispered a happy hymn. She was very happy to meet a fellow warrior today. Even though their relationship isn't near the word friendly, she was just as happy to see him.

Meanwhile, At Dotsuku's house…

Dotsuku: I'm back my little princess~

A young girl with two braids tied to the back of her hair rushed towards the door when she heard the ring of the doorbell. She immediately knew who it was without guessing.

And she hopped into his arms like a bunny.

Dotsuku's Daughter: WELCOME BACK DADDY ^^

Dotsuku: How's my Hime-chan doing at home~

Dotsuku's Daughter: I've been a good today, I've even drawn this for you~

Shows a drawing of her and Dotsuku. Even though it's a children's drawing, its simplicity is enough to make Dotsuku smile.

Dotsuku: Oh, this is so beautiful!

Dotsuku's Daughter: Really Daddy? *eyes sparkle*

Dotsuku: Of course, my Hime-chan is the best artist in the world!

Dotsuku's Daughter: Aww, I love you so much Daddy! *pecks his cheek*

Dotsuku: That's my Hime-chan~ *winks*

Dotsuku: Oh, and you must be starving already. Daddy will cook right away!

Dotsuku's Daughter: Yay! I can't wait to eat Daddy's super delicious food!

Dotsuku: I'm terribly sorry I took so long today, something came up at work.

Dotsuku's Daughter: *thinks* Hmm, did you get a raise?

Dotsuku: Erm, something like that, but it's no big deal. The most important thing is to satisfy my Hime-chan!

Dotsuku hugged her up and spinned her across the room. She was having a lot of fun and smiling, even though she got a broken tooth. She did not know Dotsuku participated in the juuni taisen nor will she ever.

Dotsuku played with his Hime-chan a little to stop her from getting too hungry. He was making a lot of funny faces and noise to get her attention. It was Dotsuku's fun side and he wouldn't show it to anyone except his daughter.

Dotsuku: I'll cook right away. But at the moment, please be a good girl and wait for Daddy okay? *pats her head*

Dotsuku's Daughter: *nods happily* Yes Daddy!

As she settled down, Dotsuku went into the kitchen.

He took a slight glance before going in. He always had a sense of deep peace each time when he saw his daughter. The smile from his daughter really brightens up his day and that became the only motivation for his living.

To keep that smile forever, to cherish it and protect it, is his only goal. For he will bite off and kill all those that come to harm her without hesitation. There's nothing more important to him in this world than his Hime-chan.

Meanwhile, at the kitchen.

He was preparing the food like a master chef at work. Her daughter normally sneaks up to the kitchen to take a peek of what he's cooking. Since the aroma will eventually drag her in anyway.

Dotsuku was pan-frying some chicken breasts under a medium heat. He also prepared a delicious sauce made from black pepper and chilli.

At the side, he was chopping up some onions, garlic, lettuce, tomato, corn and some broccoli for the salad. He finished it up with a drizzle of golden olive oil. It was the perfect meal for her.

Dotsuku's daughter watched in awe as her stomach began to grumble. She was continuously drooling with joy as the scent draws her hunger more and more. She touched her tummy to make it wait a little longer, but failed, due to the emotion of lingering hunger.

She licked her tongue across her lips and decided to go inside. For her secret plan to mug a treat.

Dotsuku immediately sensed her presence due to his sharp senses, He saw her picking up some of the tempura prawns that he had fried just a few seconds ago. It was meant to be an appetizer, but I guess it's not now~

Dotsuku: *stopped at what his doing* Hey now, don't finish it.

Dotsuku's Daughter: It's okay, I'll definitely leave some for Daddy~ *nom nom*

Dotsuku: *smiles* You're becoming a food addict already huh~

Dotsuku's Daughter: *giggles*

Dotsuku: Be patient, dinner's almost ready. Just a few more minutes.

Dotsuku's Daughter: YES DADDY!

She went back outside. And Dotsuku was able to focus on his task again.

He continued to fry up the chicken until its golden brown and added on the sauce to enhance the flavor. Just like a drug. He also fried some crispy wedged potatoes and placed them to the side of the chicken. Finally he added the salad, and the dish was perfect. In taste and in overall design as well.

And finally, it's time for their long awaited dinner.

Dotsuku: Hey, dinner's ready!

Dotsuku's Daughter: YAY!

She rushed towards the table to grab a seat.

Dotsuku carefully placed the meals on her side, and his side as well. She could smell the addicting scent of the food pulling her nearer and nearer. Making her crave for more.

Dotsuku also gave her a light chicken soup made from carrots, tofu and leak to compliment the dish.

They gave thanks, and they started to dig in…

Dotsuku: How's the food, Hime-chan?

Dotsuku's Daughter: It's the best! Daddy is the best cook in the world! *nom nom*

Dotsuku: *delighted* you've really got a sweet mouth there~

Dotsuku's Daughter: But it's really true! *nom nom*

Dotsuku: Yes, yes, but don't eat too fast though, you'll choke yourself.

Dotsuku's Daughter: Yes ^^!

Dotsuku started to think back about the past while seeing her chow down her food. She was eating very happily so he wouldn't want to interrupt her.

Dotsuku: *Hmhmhm* that's my little Baka Hime-chan. While she was very young, her parents sold her to an orphanage and she got into my business. It was a dark business. We searched for children that possess certain kinds of abilities and sell them off to the organization or to the government. But one day, I made a mistake of thinking that she was another one of those children. And I sold her off to the client. She was getting farther and farther away from me, but her eyes kept telling me to save her. And I don't know why, but it really bothered me a little.

Dotsuku: And so they took her away. Later I learned that the client is actually a wanted criminal that buys young kids just to rape them. I made a mistake…a huge mistake. And so I decided to save her…all alone. It was a life and death situation for me, but calling the police will only make things worse since we're an underground business cult. Luckily, I was able to save her and I got her out from the nightmare…as well as the other hostages.

Dotsuku: *smile* But I'm done with all that now. My main job now is to raise her just like my own daughter. I want her to grow up peacefully, into an honest and noble person. And not like a bad example like me.

Dotsuku: I swear I will protect you…even if it costs me my life…

Dotsuku's Daughter: Daddy, do you have some water?

Dotsuku: Huh?

Dotsuku's Daughter: *face became purple*

Dotsuku: HEY, I TOLD YOU NOT TO EAT SO FAST!

Dotsuku immediately poured a glass of warm water and gave it to her. She was coughing a little, but was fine after gulping down huge amounts of the warm liquid.

She lets out a huge burp, and she started to plow down her food again.

Dotsuku: *Signs* Well…

Dotsuku: That's my Hime-chan! ^w^

The next morning…

Ring-ring-ring-ring!

*Thump* Niwatori slammed the alarm with an annoyed expression.

Niwatori: GEEZ, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR JUST- *it's 6:45*

Niwatori: *shocked* S***, I'M GONNA BE LATE!

Remembering Dotsuku's words. She was supposed to arrive at 7. But due to the distance of work and the house she's staying. It seems she might not make it after all. Even after 7.

She rocketed into the bathroom and washed herself quickly. She couldn't even bother doing up her messy hair. Nor even her facial treatment.

She quickly puts on her work clothes and called her agent to take her to the café. And she skipped breakfast as well.

Along the way, she met her worse nightmare…traffic jam.

Niwatori: This is not good, Dotsuku-san is going to murder me for sure.

Niwatori: I can't believe I'm late on the first day!

Niwatori: Erm…can you please drive faster?

Agent: I'm sorry Miss, but this is as fast as I can go.

Niwatori: *sobs* Dotsuku-san, I'm sorry

It's 7:30, and the café was already filled with hungry guests. They were interested in the breakfast menu and they often come here with their kids.

Dotsuku was at the kitchen, cooking with the other chefs. Breakfast orders were coming in like crazy, they did not have any time to rest.

Maid: One morning kiss omelette rice for table 126 please, Dotsuku-san~

Dotsuku: Got it.

Dotsuku: *Sign* Oh man, She's really late on the first day…what the hell is she thinking! Did she betrayed me again?

Chef: Dotsuku-san, hurry it up. We've got more orders coming!

Dotsuku: Oh yes, I'll work on it right now!

Dotsuku: Well if that's the case maybe I shouldn't trust anybody from the Niwa clan…or anybody from the chicken zodiac. What a drag…I'm really going to murder-

Ring-Ring

Before finishing his sentence. The doorbells rang, and a mysterious figure came rushing in. It was none other than Niwatori herself. And she was really sweating a lot.

Kyouko: Oh, here you are…

Niwatori: *pant pant* I-I'm deeply sorry, I got caught up in the traffic. It was very long and I—

Kyouko: Calm down Tori-chan, take a deep breath.

Niwatori: *takes a deep breath* Kyouko-san, I'm really sorry I'm late on the first day, I promise I won't do it again!

Kyouko: It's fine, it's not a big deal. Heh, everyone gets late with this tight schedule. Even me.

Kyouko: *pushed her to the counter* Now hurry up and get to work!

Niwatori: Yes Kyouko-san, I'll give it my all!

Dotsuku: *Psst* hey you!

Niwatori: Ah Dotsuku-san, I'm truly sorry I ignored your instructions *bows*

Dotsuku: Nevermind that, serve this to the customer right there. He's been complaining for a while.

Niwatori: *Shocked* M-me?

Dotsuku: Of course, It's your first day, now come on!

Not having any time to redeem herself. Niwatori took the omelette rice to the customer's table.

The customer was a grumpy businessman who had gotten the wrong order twice and the maids were afraid of him due to his yakuza look. He sat down complaining to his wife and some of the customers were intimidated by his loud and coarse voice.

Niwatori took a big gulp as she saw her customer. She was shell shocked her first customer was a grumpy one. Nonetheless, she took it as a form of warrior's training and went towards his table.

Niwatori: Sorry for the wait master, here you go~

Fierce Man: Huh? Took you long enough. I was starving! *eats*

Fierce Man: Yup, that's the correct order. And why did it took so long, I thought the service here was one of the best? *death stare*

Niwatori: I-I'm truly sorry about your dissatisfaction, but we will work on it more from now on. And thank you for your honesty, Master~. *bows*

Fierce Man: *blush* Ahem, okay I got it…I come here often, so I expect good service next time. You may go now.

Despite being dismissed, Niwatori still felt something more could be done. It was the perfect chance to show to the boss what she's really capable of and to redeem herself. She took a deep breath and went in again.

Niwatori: *takes menu* and may I interest you in our new breakfast set? It's called "morning sunrise"

Fierce Man: Oh, Is it good?

Niwatori: Oh of course, it's a dish with butter flavored scrambled eggs and two sandwiches. One with vanilla cream filling and one with sweet milk filling. Toppled it up, with some baked beans and sausages. And mind if I tell you, our sausage here is made from freshly pasteurized chicken and imported from other countries. And if you're a chicken lover just like me? You'll love it~

Fierce Man: *blushes* Oh Nice, I think I'll order one please!

Fierce Man's Wife: Darling!

Fierce Man: What? I can't reject this young girl's offer…she's a VIP here!

Fierce Man: Thank you for your good service Miss, it was the best that I had since I came here. The other maids doesn't seem eager to talk to me that much.

Fierce Man's Wife: That's because you scared all of them!

Fierce Man: What, don't blame me, I was not born with this look you know!

Fierce Man: But you're truly the best maid that I've ever seen today, are you new here? What's your name Miss?

Niwatori: Oh, you can just call me Tori-chan~

Fierce Man: *blush* O-okay, Tori-chan…

Dotsuku: Man look at her, just the first few minutes she's was scared frozen but now, she's adapting to the customers, and to the environment as well.

Dotsuku: Hmph, just like proud chicken, adapting to the vibrant colors of its feathers~ As I might say.

Kyouko: You're strange when you act smart like that.

Dotsuku: Huh? Manager? Why the hell are you here!

Kyouko: I came here to see how the new girl is doing. And I must say, she's pretty experienced in this job.

Dotsuku: I highly doubt it. ==

Kyouko: Heh, you're just salty because she's better than you.

Dotsuku: Hmph, why are we even having this conversation.

Kyouko: You're such a nasty boy sometimes, Dotsuku-san~

Dotsuku: The way you said it makes me feel even worse…

Kyouko: Aww come on, don't be grumpy dog!

They continued to quarrel through the conversation.

Niwatori was busy making sure that the customers were comfortable with the environment. She started to blend in and adapt to the job.

Lots of people were asking to take photos with her, due to her good service and socializing with the customers. It was truly a magnificent day for the warrior of the chicken.

And for Dotsuku-san, he had finally got to settled down and have gotten a job at this luxurious café. And he was able to meet his daughter every day. It's a blessing for him and he will always cherish it forever…until the day he dies.

On the next episode: **What will the Tiger do, when it was given another chance to meet the Ox?**

Emotions will flare, tears will be shed, and the pain between the two warriors…..will finally come to an end…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

An 80-year old grandma was walking by the sidewalk with her daughter.

She took her hand as she gently guided her through the sidewalk.

They don't have much money to afford new things, so their clothes were quite plain and simple.

Hana. She was a little girl with only 5 years of age. She was dancing joyfully over a red balloon that her grandma just bought her.

Little girl: Look grandma, it's flying so high!

Grandma: Oh, be careful not to lose it. Hana-chan.

Hana: It's okay grandma, I've got it under control~

Without thinking, Hana wildly swings at the balloon.

But she accidentally lost her grip, and the balloon flew towards the road. She immediately slipped out of her grandma's hand and began to chase after it.

She ran towards the middle of the road not caring about her surroundings.

And a huge truck was quickly passing by.

Grandma: HANA-CHAN, WATCH OUT!

Her grandma loudly shouts her name, but she couldn't hear her. She tried to save her, but her old body won't allow it. And it was too late. The truck was going to hit her.

Hana shifted her gaze at the huge vehicle that's coming towards her. Her eyes widened up, as her small body stood there paralyzed with fear. She could not even flinch a muscle, and her death was near.

But suddenly…

A mysterious entity dashed across the road, it was so fast not even a human eye could foresee.

And just right before the truck hit her, it saved the little girl.

The little girl was looking at the mysterious person. While cradled at its arms. She felt warm to be carried by it. Like a protective figure.

The mysterious person carried the girl safely to the sidewalk and placed her down.

She thoroughly scanned the figure from bottom to top. Mesmerized by its presence, as she admired every bit of the hero that saved her.

?: Hey little girl, you really need to be more careful!

Hana: Heh…

?: Are you hurt?

Hana: *shakes her head* Nope, BUT YOU'RE SO COOL, ONEE-SAN!

She has a small build and wore a black leather jacket not below waist level. A belt was strapped at her collar with a huge chain linking to a tail. She wore leggings above her thighs and a striped bikini. Her overall presence was like a…

Tora: *Sign* I'm just glad you're not hurt…

Grandma: HANA-CHAN, ARE YOU OKAY?

Reunited. Her grandma madly hugged her and filled her little cheeks full with kisses and snuggles.

Seeing them reunited. Tora flashed a smile and continued to go on her way.

But shortly after, the little girl interrupted…

Hana: WAIT! ONEE-SAN!

Tora: *glances back* Huh?

Hana went towards her hero with eyes of admiration, to show her gratitude.

Hana: Erm…Thank you so much for saving me.

Tora: Oh…It's no big deal.

Hana: *shakes her head* No, it's really a big deal!

Grandma: Oh, who's this young lady?

Her grandma joined shortly after…

Hana: Grandma, this is the onee-san that saved me just now! So cool!

Grandma: I see, thank you so much young lady. How can we ever repay you?

Tora: No, no…it's okay. It's really nothing.

Hana: *took out a piece of candy from her pocket* Here you go, Onee-san~ ^^

Tora: *takes the candy* T-thank you…

Hana: Onee-san, what's your name?

Tora: …Erm…Tora

Hana: *eyes sparkle* SUCH A COOL NAME!

Tora: what about you?

Hana: Grandma called me Hana, so I'm Hana-chan ^^

Tora: *smile* Oh, nice to meet you. Hana-chan.

Hana: Nice to meet you too. Tora onee-san~

Hana: *thinks* Ah, I think I should just call you onee-san.

Grandma: *pats her head* Ah, I see you that you've met our Hana-chan here. She's a lively child that loves adventure. Anything could caught her eye. I was terrified when I saw her suddenly ran like that, because she wanted back the balloon that I bought her. She is still stubborn and never really paid attention about her safety. I'm sorry if she caused you any unnecessary trouble to you.

Hana: Heh Grandma, I'M NOT STUBBORN!

Hana: I'M COOL, JUST LIKE ONEE-SAN!

Grandma: Yes, yes. Anything you say.

Tora: *pats her head* Hana-chan, you really need to listen your grandma. What you did back there was dangerous. You almost lost your life just now. And you're really stubborn too!

Hana: Heh, even onee-san thinks I'm stubborn! *sobs*

Tora: So, promise onee-san you'll be a good girl and listen to your grandma from now on. Okay?

Hana: *nods happily* YES, ONEE-SAN!

Tora: Alright, see you later.

They waved goodbye, as Tora turned her back to continue on her path.

But halfway through, Hana stopped her again…

Hana: Onee-san, will we ever meet again?

Tora: Yes, of course.

Seeing her innocent look, Tora forcefully agreed to her. But she knew she was never going see her again. For she is just a stranger that she happened to save while Tora was walking by.

Tora continued on her journey, she currently had no place in mind. She just wanted to take a breather outside after all that has happened. Memories of the war still remained inside her head, and she could not stop thinking about it.

Tora: Shit, I lied…

Tora: Sorry little girl, you won't get to see me again…nor ever.

Tora: *Tch* so naïve, I'm not even your friend and yet you talk to me as one? We're just strangers. And I happened to save you, just because I was walking by… But you're really stubborn aren't you? Risking your life for just a useless balloon? How dumb!

Tora: But…maybe I'm dumb too. The juuni taisen is a death tournament that fighters get to have one wish granted by gouging each other's throats out. And you need to digest a certain poison that will kill you within 12 hours. Heh, I was going to die either way. But I still entered it…just to see him…one last time. *blush*

Tora: THAT BAKA USHII!

She lets out a loud scream, which immediately frightened up the surrounding citizens.

Tora: *growls* Shit, this is giving me a headache! I need to grab a drink!

Troubled by her thoughts. She decided to grab some alcohol to wash them away. She eventually arrived at a nearby store, and she went inside to take her rest.

She bought her favorite brand of alcohol and she started to drink it at a bench near the resting area. She was acting like a mad drunkard, which had gotten some attention from the workers there.

With her booze on hand. She sat there with her legs crossed and began chugging down huge amounts of the golden liquid. It contained quite a high dose of alcohol intake, but she was okay with it.

She chugged it so hard that the liquid started to drool from her mouth. And her whole body was covered up in alcohol.

Tora: *chugs* AH~ THIS SURE HITS THE SPOT!

Tora: *continues to drink*

She continued to drink and began to reflect upon some thoughts…

Tora: *Sign* what happened? I remembered Ushii stabbed me here, and I died… *touched the part that ushii stabbed*

Tora: So why the hell am I still alive? I got what I wanted…why can't I just die happy? *continued to chug*

Tora: This is strange…am I dreaming? No, I could easily feel everything here. Zombie? No, this is not a manga…then why?

Tora: Did someone revived me after he won the juuni taisen? No, I don't know any of the warriors there except Ushii. Did he revive me? No, there's no way he'd ever do that…And I know they ain't so generous to revive a warrior. It's fuzzy. But, I think I know another warrior too…I can't remember him well, but is he the one who revived me?

Tora: *Growls* I think not. Anyways, cheers to me! *continued to chug*

After chugging for a while…

She decided to walk outside again, and she got up and left the store with her alcohol.

By the time she got out it was already night time. She drank so much that she completely lost her perception of time. Not that it even matters…

Her eyes slightly gazed down to the floor as she walked with by the sidewalk, filled with mixed emotions. She was thinking of someone, someone who meant the whole world to her.

Tora: *blush* Baka Ushii…you could've at least remembered me…I just wanted to prove to you that I'm not just a little girl that you saved…I wanted to tell you that I'm strong…I wanted to be just like you…and we'd never even got to fight each other…

Tora: *sobs* But I don't think I will have that chance anymore. I don't even know whether you're still alive or not…

Tora: But at least I got my wish…to be killed by the genius. What a perfect end for a mistake like me…I'm sorry Hana-chan, please don't grow up to be like me. I'm really not that cool of a person that you think I am...you have a much more brighter future ahead, compared to a trash like me.

Tora: I wish I never existed…

With a final gulp, she threw the alcohol into the trash bin. Her aim was flawless.

And she slowly headed her way back home.

It was a rented apartment that she'd lived before participating in the juuni taisen, and it was quite messy. Nothing was to be seen accept some boxes and a bed. Some leftover alcohol cans were scattered all around the floor as well.

She threw her jacket and immediately jumped straight up to bed with only her bikini on. She was used to sleeping with minimum wear.

She pressed her tiger alarm, making its head bounce up and down just like a spring. Playing with it really made her smile a little. And especially on drunk times, when she don't know what to do.

Closing her eyes, she decided to take a small nap. But the horrendous scent of her body odor made her feel ill. It smells just like durian.

She gave her armpit a little sniff and the scent was no different than a skunk.

Tora: Yuck, how long has it been since I bathed…

Tora: *growls* Geez, I can't believe it's that time again…

And so she had decided to bathe again, she was never a big fan of bathing. She just did it when she feels like it.

She got up from her bed and went to her small bathroom. She opened up the shower and began to give herself a little cleanse.

She gently massaged her skin as the waters flow down from the tab. It was a soothing and cool sensation.

She applied some cheap shampoo on her short orange hair. And gently massaged it along with the foam. She thoroughly massaged the foam into all areas of her hair. including the back of her neck

Tora: Ah~ I don't why, but this feels good!

Tora: Since how long did I even bathed?...maybe I should bathed often? Nhaa, I'm too lazy.

She finished up her shower and heads out with a white towel wrapping around her body.

Tora: THERE, ALL CLEAN~

She jumped back on her bed again as she scrolled though her I-pad. She was searching for any new updates on the news.

But to her surprise, she found something that would trigger her maximum curiosity…

Tora: HEH! USHII!

At her I-pad

A huge explosion erupted from behind, and the Ox warrior was carrying some survivors behind him. They were little children that were trapped inside the buildings during the war. Their clothes were all torned up they were covered up with dirt and dust.

But they were saved now. Ushii brought back the lives of the children back to their loved ones. And they were reunited once again.

Their families were showering them with warm hugs and kisses. They snuggled their cheeks and cried as they hugged them over. Ushii was glad that they were reunited, and he flashed a smile.

Some of the children were pulling his clothes and thanking him. They looked at their hero with innocent eyes, and shed tears of joy. The joy of being alive again. The joy of being able to see tomorrow's morning once again.

Ushii pats their heads, and he was glad he's able to save all of them. He motivated them to work hard towards their goal. And do the right thing.

He raised his saber and boldly stated that he will protect and save everyone, even if it costs him his life!

Tora eyes widened up with admiration. She was overjoyed by the fact that her hero was still alive.

And she was determined to meet him again.

Tora: AWESOME! USHII IS SO AWESOME!

Tora: *blush* I can't believe it…he's still alive, I must meet him right away!

She checked the location. It was at a refuge town from beyond the city. Due to firing of guns and wars taking place there. It has become an off limits area.

But due to her hard headed nature, Tora still insisted to go, regardless of whether It's dangerous or not. She only wanted to meet Ushii again. And that was the only goal she had in mind.

Tora: Okay, I've decided! I'm gonna go meet him tomorrow!

Tora: Kyaah! Just thinking about meeting the genius again just makes me so excited!

She suddenly got hyperactive again, as she rolled at her bed with delight. Her face was blushing, and her heart was beating rapidly like a machine gun. It was like her whole blood was made out of caffeine. And nothing was gonna stop her.

She continued to roll harder and harder until she fell. Her head rammed straight to the carpet and her whole body fell flat. Like a flounder. But even so, she was just as happy as ever.

Tora: Ah! I really can't sleep tonight!

She thought to herself as she slowly climbed back up her bed.

She flicked off the lights and stared at the ceiling, wondering what would happen if she met Ushii again. What's his response? How would he act? And will he even remember her again? She raised her palm above the ceiling and continued to think of it…

For those questions will continue to ponder inside her head for the rest of the night.

The next morning she woke up with a smile.

She was feeling bright inside and out. And she was bursting with excitement.

She stretched her arms above her head, and lets out a yawn of no regret. With a few twists and turns, she began to give herself a morning stretch routine.

She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth with a minty toothpaste. She gave herself a rinse and went outside to dress herself.

Feeling refreshed and clean. She wore her bikini and puts on her tiger striped leggings. With a few adjustments to her underwear, she finished it off by putting on her black leather jacket.

She sang a hymn as she opens up the door, to begin her journey. Her journey to meet the person, she once deeply admired.

.

.

.

Ushii: They must be close…

It was snowing heavily, as Ushii was walking through an abandoned site. He was searching for any refugees or children that had been left out at the area.

He plowed through the thick snow with his footsteps as he thoroughly searched through the white terrain for any suspicious movement.

But suddenly he sensed something, someone was crying from a nearby distance. It was at a nearby house from his right, that he heard the screaming of young children.

He immediately diced up the door into shreds and rushed in to save them. He saw a boy and a girl getting tied up on a chair. They were siblings that had lost their parents.

And with a quick slash, he sliced through the thick rope like it was nothing but mere butter.

Ushii: Are you okay? Did they hurt you?

Boy: MISTER, LOOK OUT!

A loud gunshot fired from the left.

Ushii managed to dodge it, but just at the nick of time. It still scraped his cheek a little, as blood flows out from the tiny cut.

Grunt: Heh, as expected from the Ox warrior. Still sharp as ever.

Ushii: I'm sorry, but I have some business to tend to first. I promise I'll get you out after this…

Ushii pats the two children on the head, as he turned to face the grunt.

Even by his presence alone, the grunt was shakened up, but he still continued to provoke the Ox warrior…

Grunt: Oh, it seems that I've almost got you right there.

Grunt: Hahahaha, what a joke. The almighty Ox warrior, getting scratched by a single bullet?

Grunt: Since when did you became this weak? Hahahahaha!

Ushii: *smiles*

Grunt: Hey, what the hell you laughing at?

Ushii: Well, it's true…I really have become weak after meeting her. *thinks of the time Tora saved him*

Ushii: Tora no senshi…I wish I could meet you again. Whenever you are.

Grunt: Heh? What the hell are you talking about? What Tora no senshi? I think he's just a weak warrior like you, who died trying to save another human. Hahahaha, pathetic. Serves him right. Such a stupid warrior like him should just die and let the crows feed on his corpse like a-

Without finishing his sentence, a saber pierced through the left side with the speed of light.

It was jammed through the wooden dock, but it completely trimmed off the grunt's left ear.

Ushii: Oh my, it seems my aim had weakened up a little too…But

Ushii: I won't tolerate to let you sully her name with that foul mouth of yours…

Ushii readies on to slaughter.

Grunt: SHIT! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!

The grunt fires off his gun like a madman. It was hitting at random areas. He didn't have a proper aim due to the damage the Ox gave him.

Ushii quickly sheltered them below a wooden table and concealed them with a rigged cloth, as he rushed towards the firing grunt.

Bullets were firing everywhere, and he got some parts of his clothes ripped. But regardless, he continued on to charge.

He immediately crushed his abdomen with the elbow and disarmed his guns. He broke off the bones and muscles from his two hands, breaking it off just like a turkey leg.

Even without his saber, the Ox warrior proved formidable in melee combat as well.

The grunt laid there with both his arms torned, and he was bleeding out a lot. He felt dizzy and light headed. As he now knows the fatal mistake of underestimating the Ox warrior, and that costs him his life.

He pulled out the saber from the dock and lunged it just right before the grunt's face.

Just before killing him.

Grunt: P-please, please stop, I don't wanna die…

Grunt: I'm sorry for what I've said just now, you're still the genius of the battlefield and the Ti—

Before finishing his sentence, The Ox warrior gave him the final blow. A stab to the forehead.

Ushii: As I said, I won't let you sully her name again…

He slowly unveiled the cloth from the children. He saw that the girl was scared straight from the gun firing just now, as she was peeing all over the floor. But the boy was hugging her bravely. He continued to stand strong for his little sister even though he was crying too. And that was a proud sight for the Ox warrior.

Ushii: *pats the boy* Well done…

Ushii: It's okay, the one that's trying to harm you is now gone.

The Ox warrior went out the house, piggybacking the children to safety.

He safely escorted them to the private area. A small town where all those that he had saved are living there.

The other refugees saw the Ox warrior coming home from the battlefield. They were joyfully praising their hero with pride and nobility. This was an ongoing routine for them.

He placed the children on a safety bed at a small hospital. They were already fast asleep due to the long journey, he flashed a smile as he began to walk away.

The Ox warrior walked around town. He was happy to see all those whom he had saved living well and peacefully together. What a majestic sight.

He continued to walk along the snow, while thinking of someone…a sentimental side of him can be seen…

Ushii: Tora no senshi…are you still alive?

Ushii:*shakes his head* No, I shouldn't be thinking about the impossible…I delivered her final request and I got her to rest peacefully…

Ushii: But…she does seem familiar, I remember that there was one girl that looked exactly like her back then…But even so, I can't confirm whether or not she's the same person. Maybe?

Ushii looked around and saw a bar. And he decided to went in for an important errand. It was his first time, for he does not partake in alcohol.

The bar was empty, it has dimmed lights and the whole background illuminated in a deep orange red color. The atmosphere played a soothing jazz and there were all types of alcohol hanging around the shelf.

Soon, the bar owner greeted him.

Bar owner: Oh welcome to my humble home, the mighty Ox warrior!

Ushii: Yes…

Bar owner: What can we serve to an honorable warrior like you today?

Ushii: Give me the best wine here…

Bar owner: Yes, coming right up.

The bar owner brought out a huge bottle of grape wine. Imported from the country of France.

Ushii silently watched as the bar owner poured the red liquid to fill up the glass. It reminded him of the tiger warrior and it brought him even more sorrow.

Bar owner: Here you go, please enjoy~

Ushii: *smiles abit* Tora no senshi, I said that I would have a toast with you…only you…

Ushii: But, how nice, if I could have this toast with you here…

He raised up his glass to the heavens, for his tribute to a fellow warrior.

Ushii: To the most honorable warrior that befell on the battlefield! I, Ushii no senshi, offer you my deepest respect!

He began to drink up the wine, but as soon as his lips touched the glass, someone came crashing in the door.

Ding-ding…

?: Geez, THIS SNOW IS SPOILING UP MY HAIR!

Ushii was curious.

He did not know who entered the bar, but it's voice was quite familiar.

He thought of the tiger warrior at first, it felt exactly like her presence. But shook his head not accepting the fact that she's even alive.

Tora was fixing up the excess snow on her hair. She brushed off some of the snow at her arms and the shoulders of her black leather.

Tora: *Signs* I should've taken the train instead of the cab… ==

Tora: But luckily, there's a wine bar here. Or I'll be pissed!

Unaware of Ushii, she sat down beside his seat…

Tora: Owner, I want some of your best wine here!

Bar owner: My deepest apologies Ma'am, we've already given it to this gentlemen here.

Tora: *grabs his shirt* HEH? I got my ass pummeled up trying to get here. And you said you have no wine? Are you kidding me?

Tora: And you Mister, you think you can just come in here and hog down all the wine you want? Is that how you treat a lady? I'm gonna kill you-

Glances at Ushii…

They gazed at each other and paused. They couldn't even believe that the timing was so right. They were not ready for this moment. A lucky coincidence as they may say.

They continued to stare blankly at each other…

Ushii: Tora…

Tora: Ushii…

Tora and Ushii: WHY ARE YOU HERE!

Tora: W-w-w-wait! I'm asking you first, why are you here!

Ushii: S-same question, I would like to ask why are you here first!

Tora: Stop screwing around, I asked you first. Answer me!

Ushii: You're the one who's messing around, as a visitor from afar, you should answer my question before your question!

They both signed…

Tora and Ushii: THIS IS GETTING NO WHERE…

Alas, they decided to share the wine…

Ushii poured her a glass of the expensive wine as they started to settle down.

Tora started drinking immediately. She didn't even have time to stop for a drink on her journey here.

Ushii: S-so, what brings you here. Tora no senshi?

Tora: *wipes her mouth* Ah~ that hits the spot~

Tora: Baka Ushii! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU!

Tora: *blush* Tch, you're so stupid…Baka Ushii…

Ushii: Oh, I see…

Tora: Don't "I see" me, do you know how much I have to go through just to see you! I've even got snow inside my vag***!

Ushii: *Ahem* My deepest apologies…

Tora: Heh, why are you apologizing…seems weird.

Tora: *blush* Anyways, since we're here and all…I want to tell you something…

Ushii: Yes?...

Tora: To be honest, we've actually met before. I was the little girl that you've saved back then. Remember? The one you carried on your back? You taught me things like, thinking about the right thing and doing the right thing. And I actually lied about me meeting you the first time at the juuni taisen…

Ushii: (paused)

.

.

.

Ushii: WHY IS A GIRL LIKE YOU PARTICIPATING IN THE JUUNI TAISEN! DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S DANGEROUS! BAKA TORA!

Tora: *blush* Geez, I just wanted to see you…that's all…

Ushii: WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? DON'T YOU KNOW THE CONSEQUENCES? YOU COULD EASILY LOST YOUR LIFE! AND YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN A BETTER FUTURE INSTEAD!

Tora: W-WELL, IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU…SO DON'T BLAME EVERYTHING ON ME!

Ushii: *Signs* I guess there's no meaning in quarreling about this…since it's already happened…

Ushii: But I'm curious of why you think so highly of me?

Tora puts down her glass and began to share her past with the Ox warrior. For the time to put out everything that she had endured is now…

Tora: *signs* To tell you about myself…

Tora: Growing up, I was a student at a dojo. We were taught of the ways of "Bu" and "Michi". "Bu" meaning the power in which we practice and refine and "Michi" the righteous execution of "Bu". And I managed to survive at the top by the "100 Person Aira Style Sparring" So I decided to head to the battlefield, to learn new things in combat, and to carry out great deeds using the power of the "Aira Style".

Tora: But…the battlefield is not what I've imagined…Is there any logic that people have to kill each other that much? Soildiers getting slaughtered? Families getting slaughtered? What the hell is this!...Do "Bu" and "Michi" really have any meaning in war? And I started to think that…if humans went extinct, would the earth be better off?

She clenched her fists and started to cry. Little droplets of tears started to fall from her red cheeks.

Tora: And then I started drinking...to drown out all my sorrow…to drown out all my sin…to drown out all my sadness…to drown out myself…the world is so unfair, it's so contradictory…The word "Good" is just a slogan. And it's evil that truly makes the world go round. Countries we work hard to save just end up getting destroyed by the new government's dishonesty…And I'm just making it worse…

Tora: And then I started to crawl, like a tiger. I was fast, nobody could stop me. I started ripping off their necks and I started to enjoy…enjoy killing people…enjoy the taste of blood…enjoy the taste of booze...they were such a delights to me… And they even praised me more when I was drinking, rather when I was serious.

Tora: Because of that, I was kicked out from the dojo…and I forgot the teachings "Bu" and "Michi". I eventually killed more…and more…and more…and more…until the point, I went berserk.

Ushii: *closed eyes* I see, how unfortunate, I'm very sorry to hear that…I wished I could've saved you from seeing the battlefield early on. You could've gotten a better future ahead.

Tora: Baka Ushii…you did save me…*smiles*

Tora: I still remembered your words clearly…"you can't do the right thing unless you consciously try"...and a hell lot of genius philosophy from you.

Tora: *blush* you pulled me out from my darkness…and you even gave me a new meaning in my life. All this time, I wasn't blindly following or straying from my path, it was just that I've never really thought of REALLY doing it…And that's the moment when I've decided…I want to be acknowledged by you…by the genius of the battlefield…And I'm not just some little girl that you've saved!

Ushii: *thinks* Oh I see…

Tora: Hey don't reply me with just three words after I told you my whole story, BAKA USHII!

Ushii: I'm sorry, but I need some time to process the information that you just gave…

Tora: You really are dumb, aren't you ==

Ushii: *Signs* But still, I can't believe you participated in the juuni taisen. Just because you wanted to see me. I mean you could've at least-

Tora: BAKA USHII! IF IT WAS THAT EASY TO FIND YOU, I'D QUIT THE JUUNI TAISEN ALREADY! *smacks his head hard*

Ushii: Ouch, that hurts!

Tora: *giggle* Hahahahaha, Ushii said ouch! The genius said ouch, hahahahaha!

Ushii: *smiles* well, I'm glad to see you that lively again.

Ushii: And I would also like to thank you for saving me back then…

Tora: Heh?

Ushii: After your passing, I came in contact with the rabbit warrior. I managed to cut his body into pieces. But due to a slight mishap, I got cornered by his surprise attack. The warrior of the monkey suddenly jumped out from his corpse and locked me in a helpless position. I was not going to be another pawn of the rabbit. So I decided to bite off my tongue. But the monkey warrior thwarted my every move for self-suicide. It's like they've completely knew what I'm thinking. It was all their plan all along to turn me into one of their corpses. And I didn't know what to do at this point. But suddenly, the warrior of the mouse came and gave the final blow. And we were all caught up in the explosion, except for the mouse warrior.

Tora: Heh? But what is it have to do with me?

Ushii: As the mouse warrior said, if it weren't for you killing the warrior of the sheep, the mouse warrior wouldn't have gotten his time-bomb to end all this. The rabbit could've easily won the juuni taisen. And who knows what he may bring to the world when he made his wish. I didn't know much about him, but he carries a huge amount of killing aura. And you prevented it…you stopped the world from getting into the hands of someone dark. Even if it means sacrificing your own life…

Ushii: On behalf of my body and soul, I deeply thank you with my sincerest gratitudes…*bows*

Tora: *blush* Y-you don't have to thank me like that…I don't deserve to be praised by a genius like you…I don't really deserve anything really…

Ushii: *slams the table*

Ushii suddenly slammed his hands to the table in dissatisfaction to her words. The sound echoed through the bar and the whole atmosphere suddenly stood silent. The sound could even be heard outside. It was almost like a loud gunshot.

Ushii stood up silently with his head down…

Tora: Ushii…

Ushii: What nonsense you speak of...

Ushii: What you did back there was pure and noble. I was never saved by anyone before, and you were the first one. Your sacrifice was not in vain, but an act of a noble warrior, a true warrior as I may call it. And I couldn't help but to admire your tenacity and courage. While you may assume that you may have not accomplished anything. But to me, you've accomplished more than enough…

Ushii: And I will forever acknowledge such a noble warrior like you…

Tora stood there frozened.

She'd never even thought of the Ox warrior praising him like that. Those were the words she'd wanted to hear all along.

She was overjoyed, her heart was pounding rapidly. It felt like there's something exploding inside of her. Like she's in Heaven.

"Did Ushii really said that" she kept muttering to herself.

Ushii: Tora! Are you okay! *touched her forehead*

Tora: *funny noises*

Ushii: It's okay, I'll take you to a hospital!

Tora: *snapped* HEY I'M FINE NOW, YOU DON'T NEED TO BOTHER YOUSELF!

Ushii: But your face is all red and you're heating up. No, I must definitely take you to a hospital.

Tora: NONONO, I'M 100% OKAY!

Ushii tried to piggybag her to a hospital, but she wrestled back abit. After settling down their small misunderstanding, they got back to the neutral topic again.

Tora: Geez, you don't have to go all out like that…Baka Ushii…

Ushii: It's my responsibility to take care of you…

Tora: HEY BACK OFF, I'M NOT A LITTLE KID ANYMORE!

Tora: *blush* And I want to tell you another thing too, ya'know, I really admired you a lot…and I like you a lot too...and maybe you and me could…ya'know…

Without finishing her sentence, Ushii exploded out a huge laugh. It was his first time laughing so hard and Tora just stood there staring at him awkwardly.

Tora: H-H-H-HEY, IT'S RUDE TO LAUGH AT A WOMAN!

Ushii: *squints his eye* No no, It's just…HAHAHAHAHA!

Tora: *blush* OI! STOP LAUGHING ALREADY! OR ELSE I'M REALLY GONNA KILL YOU!

Ushii: *took a deep breath* my apologies, Tora no senshi, but please hear me out a little…

Ushii: I'm not rejecting you in any form of way, but I'm really not that ideal of a person that you think I am…

Tora: Heh?

Ushii: To tell you a little bit more about myself…

Ushii: When young. I grew up in a strict household, only the word "RIGHTEOUS" had any meaning to us. They thought us values of doing the RIGHT thing and only the RIGHT thing. Those who violate the laws for even a tiny bit, will be severely punished and thrown out, while those that persisted in the teachings of the righteous will get to survive for another day. I took up the training and got to the top. And I was already a master at my craft. (melee combat)

Ushii: They acknowledged my combative abilities and they decided to send me into an island. I have no clue why. But I was forced to live there alone, with no friends nor companions.

I later learned how to hunt, and I started killing off wild animals for food and even drink the dirt waters of the rain. I had to live somehow.

Ushii: At the age of 5, I was beginning to adapt to my surroundings. I started to learn the techniques of self-survival. The ability to create traps, the ability to cammouflage, the ability to climb, the ability to create offensive openings with the environment.

Ushii: But one day…

Flashback

Young Ushii was walking through the forest. He was hungry, so he decided to hunt.

He started to chop off some bamboo shoots to create a weapon. With a few seconds, He had created a spear with ease.

He heard a slight shake of the bush, and he slowly creeped into it to take a peak.

And his first meal was spotted…

Young Ushii: Ah, a rabbit!

Young Ushii slowly moved towards the rabbit from behind, but it sensed his presence and dashed away like the wind.

He immediately chased after it.

Young Ushii: Hey, come back!

Young Ushii: Ah, I was so close!

He continued to chase after the rabbit, but lost it halfway. But the rabbit guided him into a mysterious site.

Young Ushii: Heh? Why are there people here? I thought this island was deserted?

It was an army campsite.

He hid behind a thick bush as he watched the footsteps of the soldiers.

They were guiding some refugees into a mysterious room.

Young Ushii: Heh, that room feels weird to me…

Young Ushii: I wonder what's inside…

Filled with curiosity, he sneaked inside the camp. He was so subtle the soldiers that are patrolling around barely noticed anything.

Little after that, he eventually reached the room.

Young Ushii: *stare* T-this is…

Inside…

He saw piles of bodies being drenched in blood.

Families getting slaughtered mercilessly by the soldiers and young children getting their body parts sold off to the clients. The refugees were pleading the soldiers to spare them and the children, but they still show no mercy.

It was a black business.

Young Ushii: How cruel…

Young Ushii: Why are they doing this…they were crying…they wanted them to stop…Do humans really have to kill each other like that? This is inhumane…Are there even any sense of righteousness in this world?

He thought to himself as he stared through the sight. Receiving the cruelties of human slaughter for the first time.

And what he saw wasn't a nightmare; it was REALITY.

Unaware, he suddenly got caught up behind by a patrol soldier.

Soldier: Hey kid, don't you know this is an off limits area!

Young Ushii: LET GO OF ME!

He struggles with all his might.

Soldier: Hoho, I'm afraid I can't do that. Since you saw everything. We've got something special waiting for you~

Young Ushii tried to break free. But the soldier's grip was just too strong.

The soldier began to carry him to the slaughter room, and the thought of death was nearing him.

Young Ushii: Ugh, shit, I can't die now!

Young Ushii: Not after what I saw...I must save them! But how?

Young Ushii: THAT'S IT!

He eventually thought of a plan. And it was his last resort.

Young Ushii rammed his head unto the soldier's nose, the impact was enough to make the soldier loosened up his grip. Drips of blood began to fall from his nose.

Soldier: YOU DAMN BRAT! I'LL KILL YOU!

While the soldier is in pain, Young Ushii broke free and tried to escape, but the soldier recovered, and got him by the neck and started to strangle him.

He was suffocating in a helpless position, he felt his lungs burning, and couldn't even receive a tint of air. His face began to look pale and he had no plans left.

Young Ushii: S-SHIT, I MESSED UP!

He then saw a knife that the soldier had dropped during his struggle.

He forcefully reached for the knife and eventually got it.

And he immediately jammed the knife unto the soldier's neck to break free.

He saw the soldier helplessly bleeding out by the wound. He was squirming all over the ground with blood squirting out from his neck.

Soilder: P-please, please spare me…I'll release the hostages if you spare me!

Young Ushii: Really?

Soldier: Yes, yes, yes. So please spare me! I can really save them!

Young Ushii: …..

Young Ushii slowly walked towards the soldier, he thought he was going to spare him.

But he took the knife, and sliced a deep cut at his throat. Eventually cutting off the head. The headless soldier was bleeding out uncontrollably, and he eventually died.

Engulfed with rage, he continued to jam the knife towards the dead soldier's heart.

Young Ushii: LIAR, LIAR, LIAR, LIAR, LIAR!

Young Ushii: YOU KILLED SO MANY INNOCENT PEOPLE! THEY WERE BEGGING YOU TO SPARE THEM TOO! BUT YOU STILL KILLED THEM! AND YOU DARE ASK FOR A SECOND CHANCE?! LIAR!

He continued to massacre the soldier's dead body and blood dyed onto the clothes of the young Ox warrior.

Finally got to his senses. It was at this time, he realized that he had killed a person. And he was frightened up by the thought of his first kill…

Young Ushii: Are you serious, this can't be happening…

Looks at his blood stained hands.

Young Ushii: I swear I wasn't going to…But, is it righteous to kill him?

Young Ushii: If I don't kill him…he'll kill me…

Suddenly comes to a conclusion.

Young Ushii: That's right…It wasn't my fault…I was not wrong…I just the right thing…

Young Ushii: because if I hadn't kill him, he'll kill the other people!

Young Ushii: HE WAS A BAD PERSON! HE DESERVED TO DIE! AS WELL AS ALL OF YOU!

Young Ushii picked up the bloody knife with a smile.

Young Ushii: IF IT'S THE RIGHT THING TO KILL ALL OF THEM, I WILL!

And from that day on…He began to slaughter…

He stormed through the tents like a rampaging bull, slaughtering all that comes upon his way. Blood was splatting and flying everywhere.

He used all his surroundings to his advantage. Using the soldier's bodies as a shield for bullets, slicing off their heads and throwing them like catapults, using their guns to back fire at them, and throwing knives to their necks and eyes, it was a blood bath for the young Ox warrior as he murders them with delightful pleasure.

The soldiers moaned with sorrow and begged him to stop, they pleaded to him and some bowed to their knees, some even began shed tears, but it was still not enough.

The Ox warrior continued on his onslaught as he slaughter through their bodies like playthings and sliced off their body parts like killing animals. All with a smile.

In the end, his whole body was covered up with the blood of the soldiers. And he stood there, staring blankly at the sky…

Young Ushii: Is this…what righteousness is? To kill with no mercy? To slaughter?...

Young Ushii: Is there any sense of good in this world to begin with?...

His head felt dizzy, because of all he had experienced. His body started to feel numb and he eventually fainted on the ground. It was just too much for a 5 year old to handle.

He never wanted to kill like this. But in the end, REALITY forced him too.

Because if he don't…he will not SURVIVE.

A little girl with short black hair walked up to him, she was one of the remaining refugees.

Little girl: Mama, can we take him back home with us?

Little girl's mother: I don't know, he may be dangerous…

Little girl: BUT HE SAVED US, HE SAVED ALL OF US!

Little girl's father: You mother is right, maybe he's one of them?

Little girl: Arhhh, Jeez, HE'S NOT!

Little girl: Papa you're so silly! If he's one of them, why would he even bother to save us?

Little girl: And his eyes…he doesn't seem like he wanted to kill at all.

Little girl's father: Hmm, you're right. I think it's safe to bring him back.

Little girl's mother: Darling!

Little girl: *begs* Please mama, let's take him back! He's gonna die if we leave him here!

Little girl's mother: Ah, okay…

And so, the refugees decided to take the young Ox warrior back to their home.

Meanwhile…

Young Ushii: *opens eyes* Ugh, where am I…

Little girl: OH, YOU'RE AWAKE!

The little girl was sitting beside him, she was tending him the whole time ever since he fainted.

She also gave Ushii some warm soup made from potatoes and carrots. Perfect for his starving body.

Young Ushii: T-thank you…

Little girl: *Giggle* I should be the one thanking you! You saved us all back there!

Young Ushii: Oh…Yes…

Little girl: What's your name?

Young Ushii: Eiji. It's Eiji Kashii.

Little girl: Oh, nice to meet you, Eiji-kun~

Young Ushii: Yes, nice to meet you too…

Little girl: Anyways, why are you on this island? Maybe, you're an angel that came especially to save us? *eyes sparkle*

Young Ushii: *laughs* No, no, I just came here to learn new things. That's all.

Little girl: Heh, that's so boring~

Young Ushii: I'm sorry…

Little girl: *signs* Well, you're one of us now. We're family ^^!

Young Ushii: Family?

Little girl: Yup, we live together now. Forever and ever!

Young Ushii: *smiles* YES!

Delighted. The little girl took Ushii by the hand as they went outside for a tour.

The other families were building up tents as the children were happily playing around with their friends.

Little girl: We lived here ever since our country was taken over by the army. We happily build houses here, we happily eat here, we happily drink here, and we happily played here. It was a peaceful land, nothing could go wrong.

Little girl: But one day, the army came, and killed lots of us. We tried to run and hide, but they eventually caught us…one by one. They destroyed our previous homes and they started to invade the island.

Little girl: But suddenly you came! And you killed off the bad people! YOU'RE OUR HERO!

Young Ushii: *blush* HEH! I-I-I'm NOT!

Little girl: Awh, don't be silly…YOU ARE OUR HERO!

Young Ushii: Y-YES MA'AM!

Little girl: *giggle* you're so funny!

Little girl's mother: Oh, he's awake.

Little girl's mother: How's your rest? Are you still unwell?

Young Ushii: N-no I'm fine now, thank you for your care…

Little girl's mother: Ah, I'm glad to hear that. And thank you for saving us back then.

Young Ushii: No, no, it's nothing…I just did the right thing…

Little girl: *eyes sparkle* Wow, he's so cool!

Young Ushii: *blush*

Little girl's mother: Now, now, you'd scare him off. If you're being like that.

Little girl: Awh, okay…

Little girl: Hey, hey Eiji-kun, let's play right there!

She grabbed his hand and went on to explore the rest of the village.

They fished together at a nearby pond and scored a huge fish for dinner. The little girl was so happy, she splashed Ushii with the cold pond water. And they splashed each other until they're all soaked up.

They went on to the forest and Ushii taught the girl how to hunt for some wild game. Even though they struggled, they've managed to have gotten some wild animals back for a feast.

They helped the other families build tents and collect woods for the campfire. Despite being chased by a wild boar.

They also played with the other children there and they were having a lot of fun.

When night time arrived, they all sat close to each other with a camp fire at the middle.

They were cooking on the hunts that they had acquired through the whole evening and grilled them up under the warm fire.

They were singing happily as they enjoyed the closeness of one another.

Little girl: *hands him the cooked fish* Here you go Eiji-kun ^^

Young Ushii: Thank you! ^^

Young Ushii: *bites* AH, IT'S SO GOOD!

Little girl: I'm glad you liked it, we've really gone through a hard time to catch those fishes ya'know!

Young Ushii: I know right, it was so draining! But…It was fun! We should do this again tomorrow!

Little girl: *nods happily* YES! OF COURSE WE WOULD! WE COULD DO THIS FOREVER!

And they happily sat down by the campfire, and enjoyed the warm accompany of each other. Ushii now know what it feels to have a REAL family. A family that loves him, and cares for him. A family that he could laugh together and enjoy the creations of life. He wanted to stay at the island forever.

But then…

Another army began to invade the island, they were hunting down for the remaining survivors.

Ushii and the little girl was hunting for fishes early in the morning. They had already left when the others are still sleeping. They caught a lot of rare fishes and they were planning to have a great seafood feast with the family again.

But when they got back…

Little girl: What is this…

Young Ushii: …..

The little girl stared blankly as she saw the dreaded view of everyone laying silent on the floor, being drenched in a pool of blood, and they were dead.

The little girl dropped the fishes and immediately rushed towards the site. Ushii was following her as well. She shakes their bodies, trying to have the thought of hope that they were still alive, but it was too late.

She tried to searched for her parents, but they were nowhere to be found. She continued to pummel through the tents screaming with sorrow.

Little girl: MAMA, PAPA, WHERE ARE YOU!

She looked everywhere around, but she saw nothing except the bodies of other families and children.

But suddenly at a nearby area... she heard a loud gunshot.

.

.

.

She and Ushii immediately ran towards the scene where the gun shot was fired.

And there, they saw the culprit that killed them, it was soldier patrolling the tents. And he was searching for the other remaining survivors.

Little girl: THAT BASTARD! I WANT HIM DEAD!

She saw a knife by the floor. And she immediately grabbed it and dived towards the soldier full of rage.

But, Ushii grabbed her hand to stop her recklessness…

Young Ushii: HEY, YOU CAN'T DO THAT…HE HAS A GUN!

Little girl: LET GO OF ME EIJI-KUN! I WANT HIS LIFE! HE KILLED MAMA AND PAPA!

Young Ushii: …THEN I'LL TAKE HIS LIFE FOR YOU! I'LL AVENGE MAMA AND PAPA!

Young Ushii: And… YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO'S MAD!

The little girl saw the rage in Ushii's eyes. They were empty. It was not in any form of anger or sorrow. It was the intent to kill.

Ushii carefully retained the knife from her hands, and told her to hide behind the tent for safety.

He then slowly approached the soldier while he was still unaware.

But he made a slight mistake, he stepped on a broken tree branch and it immediately triggered the soldier's attention. The soldier aimed and fired off his machine gun with no hesitation.

But Ushii managed to see through the pattern of the bullets, and dodged all of them. With critical timing, he sliced a cut deep into his throat. The soldier was disarmed, and he dropped bare on the floor. But he was still alive.

Ushii was not finished yet. Thinking about the little girl's parents. He fully released his pent up anger on the soldier.

Ushii tightly gripped the knife and stabbed through the eyeballs of the soldier. He continued on to stab the mouth, the throat, and even the heart.

He sliced open his belly and continued to dice up his insides. And his internal organs as well. He was berserk at this point.

And the soldier became nothing than minced meat.

Little girl: Eiji-kun…is that you?

The little girl was terrified, as she saw this side of Ushii. She was thinking if it was the same Ushii that she had met back then. The Ushii that laughed together with her and ate together with her. She thought he had no intent to kill. But she was wrong. Just having her revenge is enough…she'd never expected Ushii to go this far.

Halfway through, She saw another soldier slowly approaching Ushii, he was still murdering the other soldier, and was unaware of the one closing in.

The soldier raised his gun and prepared to shoot…

Little girl: Ushii! Look-

Before she even finished, a dagger jabbed straight into the forehead of the soldier. Right into the brain. It was a clean stab. And the soldier immediately fell dead onto the ground.

Due to his previous experiences on the island, as well as his battle senses, Ushii was well aware of his surroundings.

Little girl: AH, THANK GOODNESS!

Young Ushii: WATCH OUT!

Not ending the terror. The little girl shifted her gaze just beside her left, and a soldier was aiming at her from point blank range.

Ushii was rushing towards her aid, but the distance was still too far.

The soldier loaded up the gun, and readied to fire as the little girl continued to gaze blankly towards the barrel of the gun.

She closed her eyes thinking…

Little girl: Mama, Papa, I'm coming to meet you…

*BANG*

…

…

…

Little girl: H-Heh?!

Ushii made a huge gamble. Just right before the firing, Ushii tilted the barrel of the gun with the broken branch that he'd stepped on just now, and he shifted the aim at just a tight angle. The bullet sparks scarred the tent and it did damage her a little. But she was still alive.

Recovering from the fall. The soldier tried to fire at Ushii, but he easily killed him off by cutting off the veins of his hands. The soldier dropped his gun, and Ushii used it to finish him off.

And the both of them reunited with a hug…

Young Ushii: ARE YOU OKAY! I'M TERRIBLY SORRY!

Little girl: Yes. Thank you for saving me again Eiji-kun ^^

Young Ushii: Haah, I'm glad you're okay, for a second there I thought-

Just before he finished. Another gunshot fired.

Young Ushii: Heh…

The soldiers that were hiding jumped out and surrounded them in a circle. They were aiming their guns at them. Ready to fire.

Ushii checked his hands and saw a lot of blood flowing out from the little girl's body. The bullet shot the little girl, as she laid there by his arms.

Her voice was faint, but she still tried to speak…

Young Ushii: H-HEY, DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!

Young Ushii: WE PROMISED WE'RE STILL GONNA GO HUNT FOR FISHES TOGETHER! WE'RE STILL GONNA PLAY TOGETHER! WE'RE STILL GONNA EAT TOGETHER WITH THE FAMILY! REMEMBER?! WE PROMISED!

HEY!

Little girl: I-I know…but, I think I'm gonna have to break that promise… I'm sorry I can't stay with you…FOREVER…

Young Ushii: STOP JOKING! YOU'RE GONNA BE ALIVE, I PROMISE! I'LL KILL ALL OF THEM AND I WILL SAVE YOU!

Little girl: But…I don't think I can manage that long…

Young Ushii: *cries* DAMN IT! IT'S MY FAULT, I SHOULD'VE BEEN MORE AWARE! I SHOULD'VE STAYED AT THE VILLAGE! I SHOULD'VE PROTECTED ALL OF YOU!

Little girl: No, no, you've done plenty…these are the things that cannot be changed, we were eventually going get killed by them…

Young Ushii: B-But I don't want you to die…I want to stay with you forever!

Little girl: *giggle* Me too…I wish time would allow it…

She continued to bleed more and more, until her voice got softer and softer.

And Ushii knew that it was time to put her down.

Young Ushii: By the way, can I know your name?...

She drew out all the energy left in her and gave out her last breath of message…

Little girl: It's Mari…

Her hand faded from his grip…

.

.

.

Ushii stood silent as tears began to fall, he felt shards of sharp glass cutting open his heart, and as he saw his ONLY family lying on the ground, it felt like adding salt to the wounds.

He couldn't believe how quick it ended. The word family is just a brief illusion given by one day.

The soldiers were aiming at the ox warrior as the red beams of the scope scanned through his body. They were ready to fire at any moment.

Young Ushii: Why…Why do you have to do this….Why do you have to take away all those people that I loved…

He gently placed Mari down, and gave his final message. And by the last drop of tear he could shed.

"Rest well. Mari"

All his emotions were lost.

And Ushii charged towards the soldiers like a raging bull. He crushed their organs and used their guns to fire back at them. Using the knife that the girl used, he mercilessly sliced off the heads of the soldiers. Treating them like animals. And polluting the whole area filled with blood.

It took a brief moment, and he stood on top of all the soldiers that had came to invade the island.

His body was dyed in red. As he began to carry Mari to her grave.

Young Ushii: Thank you for everything, Mari…

Young Ushii: …..

He said. But to his surprise, Mari was still alive.

He could still hear her faint breathing, it was slight, but still can be saved.

The bullet only shot through her left shoulder, not damaging any of her internal organs or heart.

Ushii was overjoyed, he immediately took her into the tent and began to take the bullet out from her.

After pulling out the bullet, Ushii tightly wrapped her arm with some clean medical bandages that he stole from the soldiers.

She was losing a lot of blood, so Ushii gave her some by slithing off some cuts at his arm, he took caution not to damage any of the major nerves. It was quite painful, but it was worth it.

He checked her hour by hour, and gave her some fresh water to make sure she stayed hydrated and well.

And she eventually woke up…

Mari: H-heh, where am I…

Young Ushii: YOU'RE AWAKE!

Mari: Huh—

Young Ushii: *hugs her crying* I'M SO GLAD!

Mari: *smiles*…Yes, Eiji-kun…

Ushii: We rode a boat that the soldiers had left, and we escaped the island…I also took the bodies of her parents so that she could give them a proper farewell…It was the most painful experience that I've ever had…and from that day on, I vowed to save everyone.

Ushii: I later took her to an orphanage, under the care of a kind woman. She was like a mother to her. We waved each other goodbye as we headed out on our separate ways.

Ushii: For years to come, I've trained hard in order to save more people, to do the right thing. I forged a sword called the "Gyuubouken" it represents a remnant, to slay the heads of those that are unrighteous. And my outfit represents the souls that I've saved and even failed to save. But it was nothing more than an outer shell to hide my weakness.

Ushii: For in order to do the right thing, one must experience the pain of failure. For years to come, I continued on to venture towards the battlefield, and I've gotten prone to survive in any dangerous situation. Throughout the course, I've saved many, but there are more of those…that I failed to save.

Ushii: My deepest apologies, I've got carried away in my own anecdotes…you must be very bored…

Tora: It's fine, I never knew you were like this…

She poured on another glass and drinks it. Ushii was surprised Tora managed to stayed attentive up to this long.

Ushii: But, I'm still glad that I'm able to guide you through the path that you've chosened…even though minor.

Tora: Yup…

Tora: And you know what, after hearing that, I think we're quite similar in some way, don't you think?

Ushii: Perhaps you're right.

Tora: *sign* what a drag, but that's how the world works right…we really can't live on the water that's too pure.

Ushii: Oh, you've grown quite complex recently~

Tora: Heh? ARE YOU TEASING ME?!

Ushii: I woudn't dare…

Tora: *Signs* I still feel bad about you losing your family like that…I wish I could help you kill those bastards!

Ushii: It's my fault, I'm the one to blame…

Tora: *pats his shoulder* CHEER UP, YOU'VE GOT A FAMILY NOW~

Ushii: Hmm?

Tora: *blush* I mean me, I'll be your family! So cheer up!

Ushii: Tora no senshi…

Tora: You can call me Aira. Kanae Aira.

Tora: Or you could just call me Tora…whatever.

Ushii: Eiji, Eiji Kashii.

Ushii: Or just Ushii…it's up to you.

Tora: *thinks* Yea, I think Ushii would be fine. It's a bother to remember hard names.

Ushii: Oh, I almost forgot, I still need to give a toast for your admirable act back then!

Ushii poured the wine into both glasses, filling them up with red liquid as a tribute to a fellow warrior.

He raised his glass to Tora with a smile.

Ushii: Cheers ^^

Tora happily took up her portion of the glass and raised it to Ushii as well.

Their glasses met, and they gave a final dink of appreciation before they drink it.

Tora: Cheers ^^

And they continued on to drink happily ever after.

It was a happy day for both of the warriors. Tora finally had a nice talk with the Ox warrior and got his full acknowledgement.

And Ushii finally got his chance to meet the tiger warrior again. And they both gained something valuable. Not being lovers nor friends, but something even more…and that is FAMILY.

They dranked until the night time, they were drinking and chatting so much they've even lost sight of the presence of time.

Ushii: Speaking of which, I'm quite curious about the teachings of "Bu" and "Michi". Can you explain to me more about them?

Tora: Heh? You're interested? *signs* it's a bother to explain them, but I will try my best~

Tora: And I want to learn the ways of your genius fighting style too. Teach me!

Ushii: Not a problem, but promise me you'll use them for good, and only on the path to righteousness.

Tora: *signs* Yes, yes…

Ushii: And don't forget our fight too! You called it off that time, remember? And since we're all alive…we could have our fight someday!

Tora: Heh, bring it on! I've always wanted to fight you!

They continued to spam each other with random topics. They just have a lot to say to each other. It's like the world just revolves around the two of them now.

And finally, it was finally time to call it a day.

They waved goodbye to each other and went on to their separate ways.

From now on, Tora will work hard for her living and Ushii will continue to save those that needed to be saved.

And they promised to meet each other often.

Tora learned her lesson. As she took the nearby train back to her apartment because the cab took way too long. So she'd made the right choice~

And by the time she reached home, it was already midnight.

She took off her jacket and hoped right into bed with her bikini on, thinking about the things that'd happened today.

She laid on her bed flat and gave a happy grin.

Tora: Ah, finally~ HOME SWEET HOME!

Tora: I couldn't even feel my back

She looked up at the ceiling.

Tora: But, today is an awesome day. Isn't it? I had all my wishes granted. Lucky me~

Tora: *think* I thought Ushii was a genius, but I guess he's human too. Hehe. w

Tora: Hmm, I think I'd have to get a job soon…I have to pay my rent somehow and buy booze.

She tucked herself under her blanket.

Tora:*yawns* what a bother though…I'm so lazy. *Signs* but I must work hard. Since I'm living again and all.

Tora: …..Sure feels good to be alive~

Finishing her sentence. Tora drove off into a deep sleep. She was exhausted for today. But nonetheless, she's as satisfied as ever. Like she finally got to release that heavy anchor that's been weighing down her body.

Sleep well, warrior of the tiger. You deserve it.

A new day was beginning.

With a flash of his saber, Ushii easily slayed some grunts and saved the hostages that had been kidnapped by them.

He untied them and guided them to safety, and he watched with a smile as the kids reunite with their families once again.

Ushii: Ah, what a perfect day.

Ushii: *smiles* Tora, I sincerely hope you're doing well at your side.

RAWR-RAWR-RAWR-RAWR-RAWR

Rang the tiger alarm clock.

*Thump* She placed her hand just right to stop the ringing.

Tora woke up feeling happy and refreshed. It was a new day for the warrior of the tiger. And she decided to take a bath early in the morning.

She opened up the shower and gave herself a thorough cleanse to the body.

She dried her hair and body with a towel and heads out sparkly clean.

She fixed up her hair, and she decided to wear something different for today.

She looked at her small selection of clothes, and easily picked her alternate outfit.

She wore a navy-blue short denim jacket with a light green top inside, she wore long blue jeans with ripped designs on the knees and thighs. And wore a pair of red converse shoes. A fresh new look for a fresh new day.

She opens up the door and heads outside.

Tora: *breathes* Ah~ what a nice day!

Tora: Ushii, wherever you are, I hope you're doing well~ CUZ I AM!

Tora: *thinks* Let's see, where can I get a job...

.

.

.

Nhaa, I'm still lazy w

Tora: OH…I GOT IT!

Meanwhile, At Hana's House

They were living at a small house near the grasslands, it was very calm and peaceful. With a cool breeze blowing by the foliage, and the clouds covering up the sky, not exposing them too much to the sun. And a windmill was seen beside their house. It was the perfect place to live in.

Hana was helping her grandma outside. She was holding up a bucket full of clothes as her grandma hangs them one by one to the cliff hanger.

Hana: Hunggghhh, Grandma, are we done yet? I'm tired

Grandma: Hohoho, you need to have more patience dear. I'm almost done.

Hana: Eh…I'm hungry.

Grandma: I'll cook you something later. But first, we need to hang up all these clothes.

Hana: Hunggh! Okay…

?: Can I help?

Hana: HEH!

The voice was familiar. As Hana quickly turned to look behind.

Tora: Yo, It's been a while~

Hana: TORA NEE-SAN!

Puts down the bucket and hugs her.

Hana: TORA NEE-SAN! I MISS YOU SO MUCH!

Snuggles at her jeans with her wobbly cheeks.

Tora: *giggles* you're so cute~

Grandma: Oh my, it's really been a while…but how did you find us here?

Tora: *thinks* Well, I happen to know Hana's scent. Though I'm not good at smelling, but her clothes smell something like nature, so I took a gamble, and headed out here. Because this is the only area that has a huge grassland. I never thought there were houses here.

Hana: WHO CARES! WHAT MATTERS IS TORA NEE-SAN IS HERE! *eyes sparkle*

Grandma: Oh I see, you're quite a lively one aren't you young lady? You seem somewhat identical to Hana-chan here.

Tora:*scratches the back of her head* M-maybe…

Tora: Anyways, can I help you?! The more people the more merrier right?!

Grandma: Hohoho, yes, of course you may. We could always use a helping hand since Hana-chan here is complaining a lot~

Hana: GRANDMA!

Tora: Alright! ^^

And so, Tora helped them to hang up the clothes. There were quite a lot, since Hana-chan tends to get her clothes all sweaty. It's because she likes to run around the field to collect grasshoppers and rare flowers.

As soon as they've finished, they went back inside the house and began to play. As Grandma was cooking up some meals for them.

Because of Tora's visit, it was the best day in Hana-chan's life. She plans to have sleepovers and other wild fantasies with her.

Tora was quite shocked by her hyper activeness. But then again, she eventually was forced to comply. Or it would make Hana-chan cry.

And FINALLY, Tora and Ushii's journey into the NEW pages of life….. begins right now.

On the next episode: **DRAGON and SNAKE with a little bit of RABBIT**

The underdogs will wreck havoc once again. And what will the sly necromancer got up his sleeve this time?


End file.
